


Garabatos

by pinkmutantpotato



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmutantpotato/pseuds/pinkmutantpotato
Summary: Un mundo donde todo lo que dibujas en tu piel aparece en la de tu alma gemela.Esta historia no es mía sino de 80slieberher y yo sólo hice la traducción.https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444800/chapters/30815673





	1. Plantas en macetas (Stenbrough)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [doodles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444800) by [80slieberher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/80slieberher/pseuds/80slieberher). 



> Nota de su servidora:  
> La autora no ha actualizado desde Febrero y mientras ella no publique no puedo traducir la última parte, pero prometo que esto no se ha acabado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CVS es una cadena farmacéutica.

Stanley Uris había sabido toda su vida que tenía un alma gemela. Era tan claro como tallado en piedra. Escrito en su piel, mejor dicho.

Ella parecía ser una chica agradable. Del tipo artista, eso seguro. Recuerda que cuando era un niño pequeño le mostró a su madre los trazos púrpura, amarillo y verde que coloreaban sus manos cuando ella lo arropaba. En una ocasión habían diminutos corazones rosas dibujados en sus rodillas.

"Estoy segura que es adorable, Stanley" su madre sonreía, besaba suavemente su cabeza y prendía la luz de noche en forma de luna a lado de su cama.

Él soñaba despierto sobre su alma gemela. Si ella sería alta o chaparra, tendría cabello largo o corto y el color de sus ojos. Pero había un problema con fantasear sobre este tema, Stan no soñaba con la perfecta chica judía, o sobre chicas en absoluto.  
Cuando Stan cerraba sus ojos, sonreía al pensar en sostener las manos de chicos, abrazarlos también, e incluso...  _besarlos_.

Nunca pensó necessariamente que eso tuviera algo de malo, y en cambio creía que era presuntuoso de parte de sus padres asumir que su alma gemela era una chica. Pero Stan sabía que su padre no sería capaz de lidiar con el hecho de que el alma gemela de su hijo pudiera ser un chico.

Ya era suficientemente malo que los garabatos lo distrajeran de sus estudios. Cuando su padre le asignaba lecturas, Stanley era a menudo atrapado mirando sus brazos. Le gustaba mirar cómo las líneas pequeñas formaban una imagen más grande (por el momento su alma gemela parecía tener afición a dibujar barcos de papel sobre olas, él deseaba que su alma gemela dibujara más aves).

Pero, vamos, tal vez el universo podría darle un momento de descanso y a su padre la imagen de la esposa perfecta.

* * *

Stan reflexionó todo esto camino a clase. Química no era su materia favorita, pero era tolerable - incluso si sólo era por el hecho de que particularmente en ese periodo aparecieran más garabatos que en cualquier otra hora del día.

Así era como Stan se sentía sobre la escuela, no perfecta pero tolerable. Solamente había aceptado ir a la Universidad del Sur de Maine porque sabía que su mejor amigo, Richie, probablemente no iría sin él - así que tuvo que hacer ese compromiso. Era eso o California, y Stan no era aficionado a los grandes cambios.

Y por eso está aquí, Stanley Uris, sentado en la clase más aburrida del día, enrollando su manga izquierda y mirando su reloj, esperando a que aparezcan los garabatos.

"Buenos días, clase. Por favor vayan a la página 136 de sus libros de texto".

3... 2...

"Hoy veremos las causas y efectos del dióxido de carbono en la atmósfera".

1...

Y, de oportuno, los garabatos empezaron. Stan suspiró, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus mejillas.

* * *

Le llevó años a Bill Denbrough aceptar que no tenía un alma gemela.

Un joven Bill dejaba por la noche que su pequeño hermano examinara y le ayudara a buscar algo, cualquier cosa, que su alma gemela hubiera dejado en su piel.

"¿Qué hay de este, Bill? ¿Tu alma gemela dibujó este?"

"No, Georgie, dibujé también ese"

"¿Y este?"

"No, también fui yo"

De alguna forma eso volvió inseguro a Bill acerca de todo lo que se dibujaba. Su alma gemela. si es que tenía una allá afuera, probablemente encontraba molesto tener su cuerpo lleno de tinta todo el tiempo sin su consentimiento. Pero, ahora que sabía que no había nadie, dibujaba, garabateaba y escribía a su gusto.

Bill siempre había estado encantado con el concepto de las almas gemelas. Amaba la seguridad que daba un alma gemela asegurada; Bill odiaba ser solo, y con la promesa de un alma gemela, eso nunca tendría que ser así. Siempre le preguntaba a su madre, "¿Me puedes contar de nuevo la forma en que tú y papá se dieron cuenta que eran almas gemelas?" como una historia a la hora de dormir.

Cuando era joven, lo hacía a propósito: dibujaba en sus brazos y sus rodillas, en cualquier parte de piel expuesta. Pensaba que sería más fácil encontrar su alma gemela en público si ambos tenían los mismo dibujos sobre ellos. Por ahora, sabía que era un mal hábito. Su mejor amigo ('La Reina Hipocondríaca', como Bill le decía) siempre lo regañaba por ello, diciéndole que probablemente se envenenó con la tinta y murió.

Había intentado escribir mensajes antes. "Hola" en fuente gráfica, luchando por atención y tal vez algunos detalles, pero ninguna respuesta era concedida.

Han pasado años desde eso - se rindió hace mucho tiempo de intentarlo. Era mejor aceptar que el universo había dictado que estaba mejor solo que creer que había alguien que nunca llegaría.

* * *

Entonces aquí está Bill Denbrough, sentado en su despreciable primer clase del día: química.

Esperaba a que el profesor comenzara, mientras tanto se volvía loco del aburrimiento.

"¿A quién le importa el dióxido de carbono?" Bill pensaba, empezando a garabatear su brazo.

Últimamente le gustaba dibujar pequeñas plantas en macetas. Arremolinó la pluma, haciendo pequeños diseños ondulados sobre su muñeca y las plantaba en una maceta.

Para el final de la lectura, el brazo de Bill estaba medio cubierto de manchas de tinta negra, y sabía que conseguiría un regaño por parte de Eddie en cuanto entrara a su dormitorio. De alguna forma Eddie siempre lograba vencerlo en eso, a pesar de que sus clases eran relativamente a la misma hora.

Bill caminaba ausentemente de regreso al dormitorio que compartía, completamente arrepentido de no haber desayunado y deseando no haberse despertado tan tarde. Bueno, si se puede llamar tarde las 8am.

"¡¿Bill?!" Eddie lo llamaba desde el baño mientras entraba. Sonaba realmente enfadado, pero así es Eddie.

"Sí, soy y-yo". Respondió, mirando hacia la izquierda la puerta del baño. Eddie apareción en la puerta, su cara roja del coraje y con los brazos cruzados. Bill tuvo que sofocar la risa, "Ed-eddie-"

"LO HE VISTO, BILL. ME QUIERO MORIR DE UNA VEZ. ESTÁ BIEN, NO DIGAS NI UNA PALABRA". Eddie echaba humo.

Bill dejó de reír, caminando hacia el baño con su amigo. Un mal dibujo de un pene estaba en la frente de Eddie. Este trató, y falló, de encontrar una manera de peinar su cabello y cubrirlo. pero seguía siendo  _muy_  visible.

"Mi alma gemela es un maldito cabrón, quién sea". El chico más bajo gruñó, ahora trataba de quitarse esa mancha. Sin suerte.

"Sí, parece un verdadero cretino". Bill se rió de nuevo. "Pero, ¿cómo sabes que es un 'él'?"

"No es gracioso," Eddie decía con los dientes apretados, pero sonrió un poco antes de vacilar, "Pero, te estaba diciendo".

Se enrolló las mangas del suéter amarillo que estaba usando, y reveló otros muchos dibujos de pequeños penes y otras tonterías obscenas. En medio de eso Bill notó la palabra ' **MIERDA'**  remarcada, un viejo cubo de basura y lo que parecía un animal muerto.

"Lo sé porque ninguna chica que posiblemente estuviera 'hecha para mi' haría una mierda como esta. De cualquier manera no me gustan las chicas, así que ¿cómo sería una mi alma gemela? No importa, el punto es que si esto no se pinches va antes de las vacaciones de Día de gracias la próxima semana, mi mamá tendrá un aneurisma, ¿de acuerdo? Si ella ve esta mierda escrita sobre mi - ¡Lo digo en serio!" Eddie exclamó, le explicó de nuevo el concepto de alma gemela a Bill mientras caminaba a la habitación y se sentaba en su cama.

"Desearía poder ayudarte, compañero" Bill suspiró, siguienda a su pequeño amigo y se desplomó en su propia cama, revisando su reloj y calculando tener 30 minutos antes de su siguiente clase.

"No, no, no quieres. No con mi alma gemela al menos. Apuesto a que tu alma gemela es calmada, quieta, linda y con un buen sentido del estilo, quien siempre huele a... como... flores de pera". Eddie terminó, satisfecho con su predicción.

"Eddie," Bill gimió "No hables así. Ambos sabemos que no tengo un alma gemela".

Eddie sacó un grueso marcador negro de su bolso, "No es cierto. Personalmente, creo que tu lógica es un desastre. Yo casi nunca le escribo a mi alma gemela, y apenas garabateo o dibujo algo, pero estoy seguro que sabe que existo. Para ser honesto, creo que hace esta mierda a propósito" explicó. Bill lo miró escribir lentamente ' **A L T O** ' en letras grandes a lo largo de su brazo con el marcador gigante en su puño.

"Palabras clave: casi, apenas. Sabes muy bien que nunca ha habido un dibujo, palabra o mancha en mi que no haya hecho yo mismo". Bill tomó represalias, empezando a irritarse con su normalmente pesimista amigo, "¿Por qué siempre tratas de convencerme de que tengo un alma gemela cuando es obvio que no la tengo? chasqueó.

"Simplemente porque creo que la tienes, Billy. Eres un chico adorable y deseable - Literalmente podría morir por ti. Tienes que tener un alma gemela, incluso si sólo es por el hecho de que mereces una," Eddie volteó, después de devolver el marcador a su mochila, y caminó hacia donde Bill estaba recostado en su cama. Le acercó dos billetes de veinte dólares.

"Escucha, necesito que vayas a la farmacia más cercana - creo que la CVS- y compres corrector, base y spray de fijación, iba a cubrir esto," hizo una cara y gesto a su frente, "Y me dí cuenta que casi me tengo que ir y por culpa de esto, ahora es muy tarde para que vaya yo mismo".

Bill estuvo quieto un momento, mirando al techo antes de sonreír, "¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?"

"Por favor, cabrón" Eddie le devolvió una sonrisa mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Está bien, regreso en un momento," Bill accedió y se levantó, se puso una sudadera con capucha y se fue, metiendo el dinero y su celular en el bolsillo delantero mientras escuchaba como se cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tu alma gemela probablemente te odie por esto. Yo te odio por esto y el pene ni siquiera está en mi frente". Stan suspiró, quitando su mano de fregar la frente de su mejor amigo. "Sin suerte".

Richie se rió. "Supongo que tendremos que ir a la cena con tus padres con un pene en mi frente". Se encogió de hombros, todavía riendo. "El punto es que mi alma gemela me odie. Tal vez si motivo su ira vendrá a encontrarme para golpearme personalmente".

"¿Y si ni siquiera se enoja?" Stan sugirió, girando y enjuagando el trapo jabonoso en el fregadero.

"¿No estarías enojado si en lugar de pequeñas flores tu alma gemela te dibujara penes y palabras como ' **mierda** '? ¿especialmente en tu frente? Además," Richie iba a añadir, agarrando sus lentes del lavabo y poniendoselos, mirando a su brazo donde la última parte de la palabra ' **ALTO** ' se formaba, "Esto me hace creer que tal vez se enfadó un poco".

"Me estás haciendo arrepentirme de invitarme a cenar con mis padres. Sabes como es mi padre, amigo". Puso su mano en su cabeza y suspiró, frotándose las sienes. Por un momento contempló la posibilidad de morir por el molesto dolor de cabeza que Richie Tozier le provocaba.

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, Stanley. La próxima vez pensaré antes de actuar, pero me aburría". Richie se disculpó y se llevó el cabello a la cara. "¿Qué hay de esto? ¿Mejor?"

"Eso es sólo una solución temporal, Richie".

"Maldición, Stan, ¡no puedo controlar el pene en mi frente!"

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un minuto, dejando a Stan pensar. Richie siguió a Stan cuando este salió del baño.

"¿... Sabes que color de sombra eres?" Stan preguntó, volteando a ver a Richie.

"¿No?"

"Ugh, ven conmigo. Y manten tu cabello cubriendo tu frente, pendejo". Stan gimió, agarró su chaqueta, su cartera y sus llaves.

"¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y a qué te refieres con sombra? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el pene en mi cabeza?" Richie preguntaba mientras seguía a Stan hasta su carro.

"Iremos a CVS a comprar maquillaje para cubrir el pene. Te pregunté qué sombra eres para no traerte, pero de nada sirve dejarte en el departamento. Te dejaría usar un poco de mi maquillaje pero, primero, no tengo ningún corrector del que necesitarás, y segundo, tu piel tiene más matices azules y yo tengo rosas". Stan explicó con calma, escuchando cómo caía la lluvia afuera.

"¡Hey! Portaré orgulloso mi pene si me place. Da la vuelta". Richie exigió, cruzando sus brazos.

"No frente a mis padres, no lo harás".

"Oh sí lo haré".

"Esto no tardará si cooperas". Stan rodó los ojos.

"Siempre soy cooperativo".

"No, no realmente. Especialmente cuando  _intento_  que hagas algo".

"Eso no es lo que dice tu mamá-"

"Beep, beep, Richie". Stan estacionó el carro en el estacionamiento de CVS.

"¿Me puedo quedar en el carro?" Richie dijo inexpresivo como un adolescente con sus padres.

"No, idiota, tengo que encontrar un maquillaje que concuerde con tu sombra". Stan respondió, saliendo del carro y caminando hacia la tienda, su cartera y manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de bombero.  
Richie trotó detrás de él, alcanzandolo rápido, peinando de nuevo el cabello en su frente.

Las puertas corredizas se abrieron para los dos chicos que entraron en silencio, el olor de CVS les golpeó la nariz.

Tan extraño como sonaba, Stan amaba CVS. Amaba lo organizada que estaba, lo conveniente y lo agradable que eran los trabajadores con él. El iba ahí por casi todo lo que necesitaba.

"¡Hola Stanley, bebé!" La mujer ligeramente mayor de cabello rizado detrás del mostrador le sonrió y lo llamó. "¿Necesitan ayudan en algo, chicos?"

"¡Hola, señorita Steph! Estamos bien, gracias". Le sonrió de vuelta y saludó. Le gustaba la manera en que los dibujos - hechos por el esposo de ella - se veían en su piel morena. Stan creía que era muy dulce, y siempre había amado los hermosos y pequeños garabatos dorados alrededor de sus uñas.

Stan siguió directo hacia el pasillo de maquillaje, Richie lo siguió a regañadientes antes de detenerse frente a un deslumbrado Stanley que se había detenido en seco al frente del pasillo. Rápidamente había pretendido estar mirando el delineador que estaba a su lado.

"¡Richie!" Stan gritó susurrando, llamando a su amigo, haciendo su mejor intento de actuar natural.

"¿Qué?" Richie susurró de vuelta y tropezó más cerca de su amigo.

"¿Ves al chico de allá?" Stan se arriesgó a mirar al punto detrás de él, un chico alto en sudadera azul, este miraba su celular y luego entrecerraba los ojos para volver a ver el estante de cremas y polvos.

"Sí, ¿qué hay con él?"

"Es el chico lindo de mi clase de Química, Bill". Stan se sonrojó, "No creo haberlo visto antes fuera del campus".

"Oh, ¿el chico del que nunca dejas de hablar? '¡Escapa conmigo, Bill!' Richie se burló, un poco alto para el gusto de Stan.

"Nunca chingados he dicho eso, idiota". Stan regaño al bocazas, rápido colocó una mano sobre la boca de Richie y esperó a que Bill no lo hubiera escuchado.

Pero Bill estaba bastante ocupado averiguando cual corrector quería Eddie. Le dio instrucciones sencillas, con fotos incluso, y Bill seguía sin poder entender. Comprar maquillaje es difícil, ¿Eddie por qué lo hacía? ¿Placer? Le costaba creerlo.

Richie continuó hablando bajo la mano de Stan, el sonido salía apagado.

"Está junto a los correctores, a donde tenemos que ir. Joder," Stan murmuró, removió su mano de la boca de Richie y la usó para frotar sus sienes otra vez.

"¿Entonces? Sólo camina hacia él. Si tú lo conoces, probablemente también te conozca, ¿verdad?" Richie se encogió de hombros.

Stan se cubrió la cara. "No es tan jodidamente fácil, Rich-" Levantó la vista y notó que Richie estaba caminando a donde estaba parado Bill y sintió su corazón acelerarse. Tenía que llegar primero, antes de que Richie dijera algo tonto.

Bill realmente sólo quería tomar la mierda de Eddie e irse - no quería llegar tarde a clase, de verdad le gustaban sus clases de Literatura.

Los pensamientos de Bill fueron interrumpidos por una voz impaciente. "Disculpa".

Un chico de cabello negro con camiseta roja casi tan alto como Bill se movió por encima y debajo de él, buscando los correctores y haciendo que Bill retrocediera. Hizo su selección y la sostuvo, dando la vuelta.

"¡¿Esto funcionará?!" El chico de cabello negro llamó a su amigo, quien lucía bastante asustado mientras se apresuraba.

"Aún no lo sé. N-necesitamos probarlo en ti primero," Respondió, sonando tan nervioso como se veía. Bill lo reconoció.

"Hola, t-tenemos Química juntos. Stanley, ¿ci-cierto?" Bill preguntó cortésmente. Sabía que Stanley se sentaba del lado contrario a él en Química, y ocasionalmente daba miradas fugaces al chico de rizos. Sin duda creía que era lindo.

"Uh, sí, tú eres Bill". Stan enrojeció un poco. No creía que Bill conociera su cara, ni hablar de su nombre o que clase tomaban juntos.

"Y yo soy Richie. Me alegro de que todos estemos familiarizados. Ahora, el maquillaje por favor, Stan. Tú eres el experto," Richie bufó, claramente apurado. Miró hacia atrás para volver a checar el maquillaje, frunciendo el ceño.

Los otros chicos lo ignoraron.

"¿Euh-experto?," Bill preguntó, "¿Él se re-refiere a que sabes lo que ha-haces?" En silencio maldijo su tartamudeo. Siempre se volvía dos veces peor cuando estaba nervioso o emocionado... o borracho, pero ese era un caso aparte.

"Uh, sí, eso creo".

"¿Cr-crees que podrías ayudarme? M-mi amigo necesita c-cubrir un dibujo de su alma gemela y me e-envió aquí pero no tengo ni i-idea". Bill terminó con una ligera sonrisa. "Tengo fo-f-fotos". Agregó enseñandole su celular a Stanley.

Stan sonrió un poco, "No entiendo," murmuró, "Pero sí, puedo ayudar, dejame ver". Tomó despacio el celular de la mano de Bill, estudiando las fotos de los productos que Eddie mandó.

Las orejas de Bill se entibiaron. ¿Era cierto lo que creía haber escuchado?

"¿Q-qué?" Preguntó antes de poder detenerse.

"Uh, dije que no entiendo. Lo del alma gemela". Stanley aclaró nerviosamente, haciendo contacto visual con el chico más alto de los tres.

"¿Por qué n-no?"

"Es sólo que nunca me gustaría cubrir lo que dibuja mi alma gemela..." Stan contestó suavemente, mirando su brazo izquierdo y suspirando contento antes de mirar de nuevo a Bill, "¿Por qué?" Volteó a mirar las preferencias de maquillaje del amigo de Bill, en un intento de evadir la mirada indescifrable y emotiva de Bill.

"Oh, yo s-solo, no tengo un alma gemela y n-nunca había conocido alguien que tampoco t-tenga y no s-sé". Terminó rápidamente. No estaba seguro de por qué dijo eso.  _Estupido, estupido._

"¿Cómo sabes qué no tienes una?" Stan preguntó ausentemente, ahora se enfocaba en las etiquetas de los productos.

"N-nadie dibuja o escribe de vuelta," Bill explicó mientras Stan volvía a dar la vuelta.

"Oh, lo siento," Stan respondió, sintiéndose incómodo, "Bueno, encontré la base, el corrector y el fijador que quiere tu amigo, debajo de la sombra y todo". Los contaba mientras hablaba y terminó dándole una suave sonrisa a Bill, encontrando sus ojos otra vez. Bill tenía ojos bonitos...

"Gracias, St-Stanley. Me quedaría un poco más pero tengo que re-regresar a clases. ¿Nos vemos d-después?" Bill preguntó, sonriendo y sacando a Stan de su trance.

"Sí - sí, nos vemos después," Stan sonrió de vuelta y se despidió de Bill mientras este caminaba hacia el mostrador para pagar e irse.

"Dios, es tan lindo," Stan admiró en un susurro.

"'¡Escápate conmigo, Bill!'" Richie gimió falso otra vez antes de que Stan lo golpeara en el brazo. "¡Hey! Debería estarte desalentado. Digo, ya lo oíste, ningún dibujo además de los suyos - pobre chico, no tiene un alma gemela. Lo siento, hombre". Richie intentó darle una sonrisa comprensiva, pero era un poco amargo que su amigo lo ignorara en favor de su crush.

"Como sea. Ven aquí, elegí unas cuantas sombras que parecen funcionar".

Stan intentó esconder su decepción. Sabía que Richie tenía razón, pero no lo iba a admitir. Nunca le importó admitir cuando Richie, o cualquier otra persona, tenía razón.

Les tomó veinte minutos más, pero Stan encontró la sombra que parecía encajar perfectamente con su amigo pecoso.

"¡Por fin!" Richie exclamó mientras caminaban hacia el mostrador a que Stan pagara. "Tomó una eternidad," Continuó quejándose mientras caminaban de regreso al carro de Stan.

Stan escuchaba a Richie hablar mientras se perdía en su pensamiento, conduciendo en piloto automático.

"¿Crees que él sepa que me gusta?" Lo interrumpió.

"Probablemente. Tu sonrojo era más rojo que el de un tomate".

"¿Crees qué...? Bueno, ¿qué pasaría si al alma gemela de Bill nunca se le hubiera ocurrido dibujar en sí misma?"

"Honestamente, si me preguntas creo que todos se dibujan algo en algún momento u otro - incluso por accidente".

"Pero, ¿y si eran sólo accidentes que Bill creía eran suyos?"

"Dios, ahora te estás poniendo muy técnico. Mira, cree lo que quieras, hombre, pero mi alma gemela es bastante mojigata y aún así pone cosas algunas veces. Fechas y horas, manchas accidentales, a veces pequeñas letras de canciones de los años 80. O de Beyoncé". Se rió entre dientes, pensando en su alma gemela.

Stan estaba tranquilo.

"Escucha, eso pasa. Mi tío no tiene un alma gemela ¡y está bien! Lo acepta, es un ermitaño y sólo deja su casa para comprar bebida para alimentar su alcoholismo, pero aparte de eso ¡está perfectamente bien!" Richie intentó aligerar la situación, pero sólo hizo sentir peor a Stan.

"Está bien, está bien. Dejaré de pensar en eso".

Pero no dejó de pensar en eso. Se siguió atormentando el resto de camino a casa y pasó el resto de sus clases pensando en ocasiones donde pudo haber dibujado o marcado algo en su cuerpo.  
Tenía las manos vacías.

No enrolló su manga izquierda de nuevo hasta que fue a casa después de su última clase, sólo para comprobar cómo se sentía su alma gemela.

Adivinó que no muy bien, a juzgar por sus garabatos de nubes de tormenta con rayos y caritas tristes.

Richie salió del baño con el pelo mojado, una camisa de vestir y calzones. "Hey, ¿ya casi nos vamos, verdad? ¿Vas a cubrir esta cosa o no?" Preguntó señalando su frente. Stan se rió y fue al baño para poder aplicarle el maquillaje a Richie - el Señor sabía qué podría haber hecho por sí mismo.

Stan maquilló magistralmente el dibujo obsceno, tan bien que cuando Richie se miró en el espejo hizo un acento y exclamó, "¡Gracias, mi buen señor! De ahora en adelante no habrá un pene en mi frente".

Stan rodó los ojos y se puso su ropa de vestir, sin maquillarse. Sabía que su padre lo notaría y no lo apreciaría. Stan esperaba que su alma gemela fuera más comprensiva - o incluso mejor, que le gustara cuando usara maquillaje.

Mientras esperaba a que su mejor amigo terminara de alistarse ("¡Necesito secar mi cabello! ¿Cómo crees que consigo la impecable apariencia soplada por el viento?"), Stan tomó un plumón tirado del lado de la habitación de Richie. Enrolló un poco su manga.

 **Hola** , garabateó entre las pequeñas macetas, encerrandolo en un corazón antes de bajar el marcador, mientras Richie estaba listo y Stan detestaba llegar tarde.

Trazó el corazón con su dedo antes de bajar su manga, saliendo por la puerta y cerrando detrás de él.

* * *

 

Bill había llegado a casa después de su última clase hacía quince minutos, estaba sentado en su escritorio tratando de escribir un ensayo para Literatura cuando pasó.

"¡E-Eddie!" Gritó de inmediato, "¡Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!"

"¿Qué?" Eddie gimió desde su cama, "Estoy justo aquí".

"¡M-mi alma gemela! ¡Es-está escribiendo!"

"¡Amigo! ¡¿De verdad?!" Eddie salió de su cama y se dirigió al escritorio de Bill, inclinándose a tiempo para ver la palabra ' **Hola** ' ser encerrada en un corazón.

Los chicos simplemente se miraron el uno al otro por un minuto, asombrados, antes de una gran sonrisa apareciera en sus caras y empezaran a chillar como niños, saltando arriba y abajo.

"¡¿Qué te había dicho?! ¡Oh, Billy, tienes un alma gemela! Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! ¡Oh, estoy tan feliz por ti!" Eddie aplaudía, posiblemente más emocionado que Bill, si eso era posible.

"¡Le t-tengo que decir a Ge-Georgie! ¡Y a mamá y a p-papá! ¡Por Dios, Eddie! ¡ T-tengo un alma gemela!"

"¡Espera! ¡Tienes que responderle! ¿Qué tal si es la única vez que te escribe? ¡Tienes que hacerla valer!"

"J-joder, tienes r-razón, uh... O-oh, ¡ya sé!"  
Bill agarró una pluma y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

"¡Mamá, papá!" Stan se levantó a saludar a sus padres mientras el camarero llevaba al hombre y la mujer a la mesa.

"Buenas tardes, Stanley". Saludaron respectivamente, ambos abrazándolo y su madre le daba un beso en la mejilla. "Y hola, Richard". Ella dijo, ambos forzando una sonrisa.

"Hola, señor y señora Uris. Que buen tiempo estamos teniendo". Bromeó, desanimado por su falta de entusiasmo al verlo.

"Mm. Tranquilo".

Stan sacó la silla de su madre y tomó su abrigo, acomodandolo detrás antes de regresar a su propio asiento.

"Entonces, papá, ¿cómo-?" Stan empezó, antes de que Richie le diera una fuerte patada en la pierna, cabeceando hacia el brazo izquierdo de Stan donde su manga se había levantado un poco. Stan miró, estupefacto, mientras números aparecían en su piel. Sus padres lo miraron expectantes a través de la mesa.

"Uh, discúlpenos un minuto, señor y señora Uris". Richie medio sonrió, tomando el brazo de Stan y prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia el baño.

"¿Qué jodidos te pasa? Mi alma gemela me escribe todo el tiempo, no es la gran cosa". Stan cuestionó cuando llegaron al baño, irritado. Sólo quería una cena en paz con sus padres.

"Es un jodido número de teléfono, bobo. Y dice ' **ahora** '". Richie replicó, tomando a Stan fuertemente del brazo y subiendo agresivamente su manga. Era cierto, debajo de su ' **Hola** ' había un número en una escritura desordenada, con la palabra ' **ahora** ' garabateado debajo.

"¿A-ahora mismo? ¿Tengo que hacerlo?" Se quejó.

"Sí y quiero estar aquí como testigo. Hazlo o lo haré yo". Richie amenazó bromeando. Algunas veces Stanley necesitaba que lo sacaran de su zona de confort. Esta era una de las razones por las que amaba a Richie.

Stan sacó su celular y con cuidado marcó el número, lanzándole a Richie una mirada de ansiedad mientras acercaba el celular a su oreja.

Fue contestado al primer timbre. "¿H-hola?"

"¿Bill?" Stan preguntó incrédulo. Reconocería el tartamudeo de Bill donde sea.

"¿S-Stanley? ¿E-eres tú?"

"Uh, sí, soy yo. ¿Escribiste tu número en mi?" Se rió.

"Bueno, d-de hecho, lo escribí e-en mi," El chido del otro lado bromeó. "¿E-estás ocupado en este m-momento?"

"Uh," Stan titubeó. Podría tener una cena con sus padres en otro momento. "Para nada ¿Por qué?"

"¿Te g-gustaría que n-nos v-veam-?"

"¡Sí!" Stan interrumpió, demasiado rápido y tan emocionado que provocó una risilla en Bill.

"T-te escribiré la di-dirección" Bill dijo, hablando rápido.

"Bien. Me tengo que ir ahora, pero estaré donde quiera que sea en veinte minutos. ¡Nos vemos!" Stan ni siquiera esperó una respuesta de Bill antes de colgar, agarró abruptamente el brazo de Richie y salieron del baño. "Hey, estás enfermo ahora".

"¡Oh, creo que voy a vomitar!" Richie le siguió el juego, sosteniendo su estómago.

"Mamá, papá, temo que Richie se siente extremadamente enfermo, siento haberles hecho perder su tiempo. ¿Tal vez lo podamos retomar después?" Stan se excusó rápidamente mientras llegaban a la mesa. Richie pretendía gemir de dolor.

"¡Oh, Stanley, verte nunca es una pérdida de tiempo!" Respondió su madre, haciendo sonreír a Stan, "¡Te amamos!" Ella dijo mientras él empezaba a alejarse.

"¡También los amo!" Stan dijo detrás de él, saliendo a que le entregaran su carro tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de vista.

Los chicos saltaron dentro del carro, Stan checando su brazo para la dirección. "Creo que es su dormitorio," Stan rió a medias, recuperándose y saliendo del estacionamiento, su corazón latiendo fuerte.

Stan prácticamente aceleró de vuelta a su propio dormitorio y le pidió a Richie que saliera.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Sin mi nada de esto hubiera pasado!" Argumentó sin éxito.

"¡Richie!"

"Está bien, está bien, ya me voy, rayos. ¡Buena suerte, amigo! ¡No hagas nada que yo no haría!" Richie movió sus cejas, despidiéndose de Stan.

El dormitorio de Bill estaba a mitad del camino del campus, y cada segundo que acercaba a Stan a verlo se le hacía dos veces largo.

* * *

Bill echó a Eddie inmediatamente después de haber hablado con Stan.

"¿A dónde iré, Gran Bill? ¡No puedo creer que me eches! Soy un gay virgen asmático, ¡¿sabes lo que le hacen a las personas como yo en la calle?!" Eddie gritó en broma, mientras era empujado.

"Haz algunos amigos, Eddie, estoy seguro que hay una gran cantidad de chicos agradables esperando conocerte. Puedes volver en una hora. ¡Te quiero!" Bill bromeó también, cerrando la puerta en frente de Eddie.

"¡Mi madre nunca me hubiera tratado así!" Llamó desde afuera de la puerta, pero se fue de todos modos.

Bill se sintió mal, pero vamos, al menos no estaba oscuro o algo parecido. La puesta del sol lo hizo un poco cauteloso acerca de la seguridad de Eddie, pero ya tenía 18 y era capaz de arreglárselas por sí mismo.

Ahora, Bill estaba sentado en su cama, deleitándose con la sensación de su corazón golpeando duro en su pecho, aguardando por Stan.

El golpe en la puerta lo hizo saltar en sus pies para ir a contestarle, y tuvo que tomar un respiro para calmarse. Abrió la puerta.

"H-hola, Bill". Stan saludó, mirando a Bill desde debajo de sus largas pestañas.

Bill no podía pensar que decir, y no quería tartamudear y arruinar todo. Por eso, en su lugar, optó por la siguiente mejor idea.

Gentilmente ahuecó la cara de Stan en sus manos y cerró sus ojos, colocando un efímero y dulce beso en los labios de Stan. La cara de este enrojeció de inmediato.

"No tienes idea lo feliz que estoy de que dibujaras de vuelta".

"Sí, lo sient-" Stan empezó, pero Bill lo silenció con otro beso, durando unos pocos segundos más esta vez. "Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto". Se sonrojó de nuevo.

"Yo ta-también," Bill sonrió.


	2. Bastones de caramelo (Reddie)

Era imposible para Eddie Kaspbrak no saber que tenía un alma gemela. Odiaba este hecho tanto como odiaba pensar en combinar una franela de cuadros con una falda de lunares.

Deseaba que su alma gemela fuera un poco más como la de Bill. Stan era tranquilo y amable, con un buen sentido del estilo, y siempre olía a flores de pera. Stan tampoco forzaba todo el tiempo a Bill a usar camisas de manga larga para cubrir sus garabatos. Stan y Bill mostraban orgullosos los garabatos del otro - Bill incluso aprendío a dibujar aves sólo para dibujarlaselas a Stanley.

El alma gemela de Eddie no era así. Le hacía rechinar los dientes.

En lo que respecta a Eddie, su alma gemela era un idiota de Primer grado. ¿Sabías que una vez dibujó un pene en su propia frente sólo para que Eddie lo tuviera también?

"Eddie, ¿n-no crees que es un poco e-ego-egocéntrico decir eso? Tal vez dibujó un p-pene en su frente por diversión, sin pensar c-cómo afectaría eso a su alma gemela. Ha pasado un t-tiempo desde eso, ya no está". Bill sugirió sentado en su escritorio desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Escucha, sé que ha pasado un mes, pero no. No lo he superado. Y estoy convencido que sólo lo hizo para hacerme enojar. Lo sé". Eddie recorrió de nuevo la habitación. "Qué cabrón. ¿Podemos cambiar?"

Esto soltó la risa de Bill. "Sabes que no c-cambiaría a Stanley ni por un millón de dólares. O por mil millones. No lo c-cambiaría en absoluto".

"¿Ni siquiera para tu mejor amigo en el mundo enteeero?" Eddie batió los ojos hacia Bill quien giró en su silla.

"Nope," Bill volvió a reír, haciendo estallar la 'p'.

"Wow, Billy. ¿Eres tan mal amigo? Me das asco, inmundo". Eddie replicó, bromeando y dejándose caer boca arriba en su cama.

"Así que ya viene el de-descanso navideño..." Bill empezó, y Eddie se tapó la cara con una almohada.

"Ugh," Eddie gimió debajo del cojín, "No me lo recuerdes. Se siente como si hace sólo un mes hubiera visto a mi madre. Hah. Oh, espera," Dijo sarcásticamente levantándose, rodando los ojos y con el cabello desordenado, "Lo hice". Dijo inexpresivo.

"Siempre eres bi-bienvenido a mi casa, amigo. Estoy s-sh-seguro que a Georgie no le importaría tener alguien con quien c-cocinar galletas en mi lugar. Siempre qu-quemo sus galletas de Navidad," Bill sonrió, claramente recordando.

"Sé que no esperas que acepte, pero tal vez lo haga. Mi madre y mis tías me interrogaron sin parar durante la cena de Acción de gracias sobre mi alma gemela. Prácticamente me ahogué cuando casi dije que mi alma gemela es un 'él' ". Eddie suspiró, "Sé que nunca me va aceptar. No creo que pueda verla y escuchar como me ruega volver a casa y esa mierda, al menos no en otro par de meses".

"Como dije, Eddie, siempre eres bi-bienvenido. Mis padres te aman como a un hijo pr-propio, de verdad". Eddie podía decir que Bill era sincero por la forma en que apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos cruzadas, mirando a Eddie a los ojos.

"Gracias, Billy," El chico más bajo sonrió seriamente.

"Sin m-mencionar..."

"Oh Dios, ¿qué me forzarás a hacer este año?"

"Nada p-peor que el año pasado, ¡lo prometo!" Bill defendió rápido su idea.

"Lo diré. Estoy dispuesto a soportar las cenas navideñas pero tu tío Ned debería considerar no coger la borrachera en las fiestas familiares. Y debería probar las pastillas de menta. Su aliento olía como si un cigarro y una cebolla hubieran tenido un bebé. Al menos así era antes de que vomitara en mi camisa". Eddie se rió, pensando que cuando eso pasó realmente se quiso morir en ese mismo momento.

"Lo juro, pa-pasaste una semana en la ducha," Bill soltó una risotada, "Pero en serio, en serio". Se calmó. "Bev va a organizar una fiesta. Stan vive sólo a un distrito de distancia - fue a la secundaria Parker - lo invité y va a llevar a un amigo. Pero de todos modos, creo que sería bueno re-reunir a la pandilla - tú, Bev y yo".

Eddie gruñó.

"Sabes que amo a Bevvie más que a mi vida, pero no va tan lejos a la escuela. Está sólo a 30 minutos de camino, la podemos ver cada que queramos. Tomé un café con ella hace dos semanas. ¿De verdad tengo que ir?"

"Es e-eso o pasar la noche en casa de tu madre".

"Te odio - bien". Eddie accedió, pero a regañadientes.

"¡Genial! No te pr-preocupes, me aseguraré que nadie te v-vomite este año". Bill prometió.

"Claro, si es que tú y Stan no se la pasan comiéndose las caras todo el tiempo". Eddie replicó, rodando los ojos. Bill se sonrojó.

 

* * *

Richie Tozier ya amaba a su alma gemela. Estaba seguro que su alma gemela era la persona más tierna del mundo, aunque nunca le había visto. Con cada bastón de caramelo dibujado en la parte superior de sus pies, (No sabía porque su alma gemela sólo había dibujado tres. Las notas las escribía en sus palmas y muñecas pero los garabatos sólo en sus pies. Tal vez tenía un fetiche con los pies.) adoraba un poco más a su alma gemela.

Richie sabía que molestaba a su alma gemela. Reía cuando rallaba su piel y recibía una respuesta atrevida. Eso hacía su día.

Stan sacó a Richie de sus pensamientos mientras entraban juntos al dormitorio. "Por cierto, no dejaré que pases las vacaciones solo en el dormitorio del campus. Vendrás a casa conmigo, te puedes quedarte con nosotros". Stan reclamó de repente.

Richie suspiró en respuesta. "Escucha, sólo porque mis padres no me quieren cerca no significa que no me las pueda arreglar. Estuve en casa para Acción de gracias, estaré bien, de verdad. De todas maneras no quiero estar cerca de mi familia y no puedo ir a tu casa e imponer - sé que no le agrado a tus padres".

"No, no, eso es triste. Odio a tus padres, eso nos hace parecidos ¿verdad? No acepto respuestas contrarias," Stan defendió, sacudiéndose la nieve de la chaqueta mientras entraba por la puerta, "Mira, ni siquiera tienes que celebrar Hanukkah con nosotros. Aunque mi padre lo apreciaría. Pero tengo que decir, después de nuestra cena la otra semana, creo que les agradas un poco más. Mi mamá incluso cree que la universidad te ha hecho madurar".

"¿No vas a dejar que diga no, verdad?" Richie suspiró.

"No, no lo haré". Stan giró y le dió una suave sonrisa. "Bill vive a un distrito de distancia de Parkland, él y sus amigos fueron a la secundaria Derry. Una de sus amigas más cercanas está organizando una fiesta y me invitó a ir. Naturalmente, después de escuchar la palabra fiesta pensé en mi mejor Richie Tozier, el alma de todas las fiestas a las que he ido". Stan evidentemente intentó subir el ego de Richie, colgando su abrigo en su armario y removiendo la bufanda de sus mejillas enrojecidas.

"Sabes cómo motivarme, Stanny-boy, me apunto". Richie sonrió satisfecho.

Decir que amaba las fiestas de Derry sería decir poco. Los chicos de Derry se volvían bastante salvajes, y Richie siempre había odiado lo conservativo que parecía Parkland en comparación. Además, una vez, en su tercer año, vió al chico más lindo (posiblemente del planeta entero) inmediatamente. El chico anduvo casi toda la fiesta con una chica pelirroja fuego, y Richie lo encontró llenando su vaso con agua del grifo en lugar de alcohol.

Fácilmente pudo haber hablado con el chico, pero algo se sintió que no debía. Cómo si no fuera el momento correcto.

Sin embargo, Richie sintió el encuentro como el de Cenicienta - porque después de eso fue a todas las fiestas de Derry que pudo, con la esperanza de ver otra vez al chico y saber su nombre. Trágicamente, nunca pasó, ¿pero eso lo detuvo de esperar? Por supuesto que no.

"Además de eso,"Stan agregó, "El compañero de Bill es realmente lindo," dijo efusivamente, "Y creo que te odiará".

Richie exageró, "¡Wow! ¿Qué te hace creer eso? ¿No soy agradable para estar cerca?"

"Esa es una forma de decirlo, Tozier". Stan respondió sacudiendo su cabeza y riendo, tomando asiento en su cama. "Bueno, nos vamos mañana a casa por dos semanas, ponte a empacar".

"Jesús, Stanley, ¿no me pudiste decir más tarde?"

"No hubieras empacado más temprano, no importa que te dijera," Stan se encogió de hombros y Richie se rió, sabiendo que su mejor amigo tenía razón.

"Me conoces demasiado bien".

* * *

 

El viaje en carretera de dos horas y media de Bill y Eddie estuvo lleno con canciones de Navidad gritadas desde los pulmones, juegos de carretera, y Eddie trazando bastones de caramelo en sus pies.

"¿Por qué ha-haces eso?" Bill preguntó cuando miró a su amigo ojos de venado.

"Porque," Eddie sacó un poco su lengua, concentrándose en su dibujo, "Son la única cosa que sé dibujar y sólo es apropiada en esta época del año. Pero además, me gusta ser el único que puede verlos".

"Bueno, tu a-alma gemela también puede v-verlos".

"Que se joda. Estos son mis bastones de caramelo, son tan lindos y buenos que los amo, no dejaré que los pervierta".

Bill rió en respuesta, subiendo un poco más el volumen del radio. Eddie siguió la letra inmediatamente.

"BASTA CON TENER UNA MARAVILLOSA NAVIDAD," Cantó, " ¡AMO ESTA CANCIÓN!"

"¡LO SÉ!" Bill gritó de regreso, burlándose de él.

Poco después de que la canción terminara, Bill apagó la radio y permitió al automóvil deslizarse por el camino hacia su casa.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan de juego, Gran Bill?" Eddie preguntó, sabiendo que _Bill Social_ ya habría hecho planes, mientras salían de la camioneta y fueron a sacar sus cosas del maletero.

"Bueno, sé que Stan ll-llegó hace un par de días, y lo voy a ver dentro de poco. Estás in-invitado a venir, si quieres, sé que también trae a su compañero". Bill habló mientras arrastraban sus maletas a su habitación y la de invitados respectivamente.

"Probablemente debería ir a ver a mi mamá y darle el regalo que tengo para ella," Eddie racionalizó, "Sé que Navidad no es hasta dentro de unos días, pero planeo sólo verla una vez durante este viaje y mejor que lo taché cuanto antes de la lista".

"Hablando de, la f-fiesta es hoy. Sólo para que s-sepas," Bill dijo con una sonrisa ligera, esperando que Eddie no intentara escapar.

Eddie rodó los ojos. "Lo sé, lo sé. No te preocupes, iré. Siento como si las fiestas a las que me has arrastrado me han ayudado a salir de mi caparazón. Sé que Bevvie va a tener un reventón, pero no estoy seguro de cómo me siento, ¿sabes?"

Conversaban mientras se adentraban a la cocina, siendo saludados por una entusiasta señora Denbrough y Georgie.

"¡Hola, Gran Bill!" El chico más joven saludó, "¡Hola, Eddie!"

"Me dices gr-grande, ¡pero mirate! Para tener 14 eres alto, Georgie". Bill felicitó.

"Bueno, somos parientes," Se desquitaba cariñosamente mientras Bill agitaba su cabello, "¡Hey, cuidado con el cabello!" Se rió. "Te he extrañado, hermanote. y felicitaciones por toda la cosa del alma gemela. Siempre lo supe".

"¿Verdad? Ves, Bill, ¡siempre te lo habíamos dicho!" Eddie intervino, sonriendo orgulloso.

"Sí, sí," Bill los despidió, caminado hacia su madre para darle un beso y un abrazo.

"¡Hola, Eddie querido!" Ella lo abrazó también. "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y la escuela? ¿Cómo te ha ido de voluntario en el Hospital Infantil?"

Eddie sonrió abiertamente, "Bien, bien, y un poco asqueroso pero vale la pena - también está bien. ¿Cómo ha estado usted, señora Denbrough, qué ha sucedido?"

"Bueno, Georgie y yo estabamos apunto de hacer galletas, ¡llegaron justo a tiempo!"

Y así es como los Denbrough y su hijo adoptado informalmente pasaron la tarde, Eddie olvidó por completo el tema de su madre y Bill cambió sus planes con Stan para el día siguiente. Lo vería de todas formas en la noche, ahora lo que importaba era que no quemaran las galletas.

* * *

Stan y Richie se recostaron uno al lado del otro en la gran cama de Stan, aburridos.

"Día tres en la prisión," Richie narró, "El novio de Stan le canceló y ha estado amargado por cuatro horas. No sé cómo sobreviviré esta ola de aburrimiento. Si no escribo dentro de la próxima semana, quiere decir que me he mudado-" Continuó hasta que Stan lo codeó en el estómago, haciendo que dejara de hablar para exclamar, "¡Ay!"

"¡No estoy amargado!" Stan se defendió.

"Tu tono no dice lo mismo". Richie dijo inexpresivo, ganándose otro empujó de juego.

"Como sea. Sólo faltan un par de horas para la fiesta, podríamos irnos preparando". Stan sugirió, levantándose.

"Ughhhh," El chico más alto se quejó desde la cama, sin moverse, "Dije que estoy aburrido, no que me quiero mover. Soy demasiado flojo".

"Haz lo que quieras, pero si te quedas dormido te maquillaré y tendrás que ir así a la fiesta". Stan amenazó mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía hacia el baño. Lo había dicho de manera burlona pero Richie entendió la seriedad detrás de eso, y pensó que lo mejor era levantarse.

"Te maldigo, Stan Uris". Dijo, levantando su puño en broma mientras Stan lo veía, y moviendo sus bolsas de lona para escoger algo para usar.

Quince minutos después, Stan salía de la ducha y Richie estaba sentado en el piso de la habitación jugueteando com un cepillo para cabello y el secador de pelo, tratando de peinarse.

"¿Usarás maquillaje?" Richie preguntó. Sabía que Stan no había usado maquillaje por completo frente a Bill.

"No lo sé... ¿Y si piensa que es, ya sabes, gay?" Stan se preocupó, haciendo reír a Richie. Stan rodó los ojos. "Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Y si no le gusta o algo?"

"Es tu alma gemela, amigo, tiene que quererte como sea. De otra manera mal por él. Se tú mismo, Stan el galán".

"Porque eso te está saliendo tan _bien_ ". Stan se burló del chico que seguía cepillando su cabello.

"Hey, diferentes estilos para diferentes personas, es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre ese asunto".

"¿ _Todo_ lo que dirás? Es algo nuevo".

"Callate, idiota, estoy siendo sincero". Richie se quejó en broma, pateando ligeramente a Stan.

"Gracias, Richie, de verdad". Stan le sonrió a su mejor amigo. "Tal vez estar alejado de tus padres realmente te ha ablandado. Creo que sí me maquillaré".

"Deberías pintarte los labios del mismo color que la punta del pene de Bill, a ver si entiende la indirecta," Richie respondió despreocupadamente, sonriendo a sí mismo. Este comentario le hizo ganarse un golpe en la nuca por parte de Stan.

"Deja de hablar, bocazas".

Richie divagó sobre diferentes cosas mientras veía a Stan aplicarse el maquillaje. Cremas, polvos y líquidos - Richie no sabía los nombres reales de todos, excepto de uno: delineador.

Stan había esperado para ponérselo al último, y Richie se debatía como preguntarle.

 _'Hey, ¿puedo intentar'_ Practicó.  _No, no, necesito que lo haga por mi para que se vea bien. Tal vez debería comprar uno y practicar... pero no tengo tiempo ahora. Tal vez no debería preguntar esta vez y que sea una sorpresa la siguiente. ¿Qué diría mi papá si me viera usando delineador? ¿Mamá? No, espera, es irrelevante..._

 

 

"¿Estás bien" Stan preguntó, "No has dicho nada en tres minutos. No me digas que de pronto te quedaste mudo". El de cabello rizado bromeó, poniéndose spray fijador.

"Eso quisieras, Uris," Richie soltó una risita y Stan fingió un suspiro.

"Sí quisiera".

"De todas formas, imbécil, ¿me harías el delineado?"

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Stan. "Te refieres... ¿a esto?" Preguntó alucinado, señalando el impecable delineado en su párpado.

"Sí, eso. Así es como se llama, ¿no? ¿Delineador? Lo estaba viendo la vez que fuimos a CVS porque tenía el-," Gesticuló hacia su frente, de repente tímido, "Se veía bien, pero si no quieres hacerlo está bien, no me importa, pero sé que a veces me quieres maquillar y yo digo que no-" Habló rápidamente, comenzando a desvariar.

"Beep, beep, Richie". Stan sonrió. "Ven aquí, te haré el delineado. Es sólo que no esperaba que preguntaras. ¿Quieres que lo haga como el mío?"

"Tal vez más pequeño.. sólo quiero un ala pequeña," Richie sonrió suavemente, "Gracias". Respiró, mirando sus manos mientras Stan se sentó a su lado, el delineador en su mano derecha.

"Levanta la barbilla, necesito ver tu cara," Sonrió abiertamente, tomando la barbilla de Richie e inclinándola suavemente hacia arriba, Richie cerró sus ojos y sintió el aliento de Stan abanicar su rostro mientra este trabajaba con cuidado.

* * *

Eddie siguió a Bill a través de la puerta mal pintada de la casa de Bev, con una pequeña bolsa de regalo roja en su mano, notando que 'Jingle Bell Rock' se estaba terminando.

"¡Bill! ¡Eddie! ¡Lograron venir!" La anfitriona exclamó, sonriendo abiertamente y acercándose a ello.

"¡Bevvie! Yo - bueno - ¡te trajimos algo pequeño!". Eddie chilló y sonrió, empujando la brillante bolsa roja en sus manos.

"¡Sí!" Bill dijo entusiasmado. "¡Abrelo, abr-abrelo!"

Ella abrió su boca y salió un grito, una sonrisa alegre. Eddie había extrañado mucho a Beverly. "¡Está bien, está bien!" Dijo, metiendo la mano en la bolsa y sacando una caja de terciopelo azul. La abrió lentamente y reveló un collar de oro con la palabra 'Perdedor' garabateada en el colgante. "¡Oh, por Dios!" Tocó su pecho, viendo radiante al chico más bajo, "¡Nosotros tres, Los Perdedores de la preparatoria Derry para siempre! Gracias, muchachos". Les dio un abrazo a ambos en señal de agradecimiento.

Bill miró su celular mientras se alejaba, "Stan está en c-camino, él y su amigo d-deberían llegar pronto". Afirmó, mirando la pantalla. Eddie lo observó escribir algo rápido, terminando con un emoji de corazón.

"¡Genial!" Beverly aplaudió, "¡Cuantos más, mejor! Y este Stan ¿es del que Eddie no ha parado de contarme?" Meneó las cejas.

"¡Shush, Bevvie! ¡No se suponía que te dijera!" Eddie reaccionó.

"¡Oops, lo siento!" Beverly le siguió la corriente, Bill rodó los ojos a sus dos mejores amigos. "Sabía que estabas planeando decirme eventualmente, Gran Bill," Se burló sarcásticamente, siguió riendo, "Pero de verdad, ¡estoy feliz por ti! ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Sólo no olvides invitarme a la boda!"

"Me encargaré personalmente de eso, ¡ _yo_ nunca me olvidaría de ti, Bev!" Eddie se regodeó.

"Cállense, c-cabrones". Bill sonrió mientras el timbre sonaba.

"¡Oh, ya voy!" Bev gritó detrás de la puerta, "¡Sírvanse de beber, chicos!" Gritó detrás de ella, caminando hacia la puerta.

"Ya la es-escuchaste, Ed," Bill hizo un saludo, girándose y comenzando a marcar en broma hacia la cocina. Empezó a servirse una bebida mixta para él y Eddie, pero no puso mucho vodka en la de Eddie. Eddie se dio cuenta.

"¡Hey!" Objetó mientras miraba delante de Bill cuando este se giró para darle su vaso.

Bill empujó el vaso en sus manos, " Sé como te pones b-borracho, y sé que lo estarás al finalizar la n-noche. No quiero que empieces tan temprano - me ag-agradecerás después," Sonrió y tomó un trago de su propia bebida, Eddie hizo una mueca dramática frunciendo el ceño y tomó el vaso. El celular de Bill se apagó e iluminó en su bolsillo. Lo sacó.

"Ya c-casi llega Stan," Eddie observó la manera en que el rostro de Bill se iluminó de inmediato. Discretamente deseaba poder enamorarse como lo estaban Bill y Stan. "V-voy a saludarlo en la puerta con Bev".

"Yo iré a socializar, quien sabe, tal vez encuentre a mi alma gemela aquí en el viejo Derry,"Se burló y rodó los ojos, su amigo dijo riendo 'N-nunca se sabe' antes de irse.

Pero Eddie lo sabía. O creía saber, al menos. Nunca podría estar con alguien de Derry. Odiaba Derry y a toda su gente - excepto por Bill y Bev, por supuesto.

La interpretación de los Jackson5 de 'Santa Claus Is Coming to Town' acababa de empezar, y Eddie miró la sala donde las personas bailaban. Tiró la bebida que le había dado Bill y se preparó otra, vertiendo mucho más vodka del necesario antes de dirigirse a la sala.

En la preparatoria, este no sería su escenario. En las viejas fiestas de preparatoria a las que Beverly y Bill lo arrastraban, Eddie estaría en una esquina con un vaso lleno de agua o sin separarse de Beverly. Pensaba que simplemente presenciar a los sudorosos, drogados y borrachos adolescentes era suficientemente repugnante; mucho menos unirse a ellos.

Pero la universidad había hecho cambiar a Eddie Kaspbrak, se daba cuenta mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida y caminaba a la improvisada pista de baile.

* * *

 

Richie no pudo evitar moverse mientras Stan y él esperaban a que alguien abriera la puerta.

"Espero que esta sea la casa correcta". Stan sonrió ansioso.

"Estoy cien porciento seguro que es aquí, Stan-o," Richie tranquilizó, "Mi sentido direccional es perfecto, gracias por tenerme tanta confianza". Agregó lo último con un poco de sarcasmo, fingiendo estar herido.

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que definitivamente es la casa equivocada?" Stan repuso, riendo un poco de su propio descaro cuando abrieron la puerta.

Bill, a quien Richie había visto en un par de ocasiones, estaba por encima del hombro de una chica con pelo rojo fuego en corte pixie, que los saludó con un, "¡Hola! ¡Deben ser Stan y compañía!"

Richie notó la calidez en la sonrisa de ella y el amor en la voz de Bill cuando saludó a Stan, los de adentro hicieron pasar a los que estaban en el porche.

"Richie Tozier, pero puedes llamarme... cuando quieras," Dijo la terrible frase seductora apuntando con los dedos y haciéndole un guiño a la chica.

"Beverly Marsh," Contestó, "Pero puedes llamarme... Bev". Le guiñó y apuntó con los dedos de regreso, burlándose. Él sabía que se iban a llevar muy bien. Escuchó emanar música desde otra habitación. 'Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays' se acababa, siendo reemplazada por 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree'.

"Buen, señorita Marsh, ¡deberíamos irnos a la mierda y dejar que estos idiotas se succionen la cara en paz! Gusto en verte de nuevo, Bill, por cierto". Richie sonrió a la pareja que ya se estaba besando mientras Stan se volteaba a sus espaldas.

Richie le ofreció su brazo a Beverly, y ella lo unió con el suyo.

"Digo que lo hagamos," Estuvo de acuerdo y saltó juguetonamente, guiándolo a la cocina.

"Así que, Beverly Marsh, tal vez sea sorpresivo pero esta no es nuestra primer fiesta juntos," Le informó mientras se paraban en la cocina, conversando. Beverly saltó y se sentó en la encimera.

"¡Chico! Sé que te me hacías conocido, pero no puedo ubicarte, así que dime". Le pegó ligeramente en el brazo.

"Sí," Richie empezó, haciendo memoria, "Estabas bastante borracha-" El timbre volvió a sonar.

"Mierda," dijo en voz baja rápidamente, "Tengo que ir a atender, ¡pero te veo después!" Se bajó de la encimera y se escabulló a la otra habitación antes de que Richie respondiera. A él no le importó. La casa no era gigante, la encontraría después.

Richie agarró la bebida que se había estado preparando, tomando un sorbo y echando un vistazo a la habitación más concurrida. 'Wonderful Christmastime' de Paul McCartney empezaba a sonar, y Richie decidió que se uniría al baile. Esta era su canción favorita de Navidad, ¿cómo no lo haría?

Mientras se acercaba a la multitud de personas, notó a un chico en particular. Este estaba en el centro de la habitación, era el menos inhibido entre los adolescentes y jóvenes adultos borrachos, bailando con todo su corazón.

La luz brillaba perfectamente en su perfecto rostro, ligeramente pecoso, y Richie creía que este era el chico más hermoso que había visto. Se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados, los rizos chocolate, los labios hacia arriba perfectamente besables y una pequeña nariz de botón.

_El maldito chico Cenicienta._

Antes de que Richie pudiera pensar en detenerse, ya estaba caminando hacia el chico. Desesperado después de años de no saber ni siquiera su _maldito_ nombre.

Esto era aparentemente lo único que pensaba, porque cuando alcanzó al chico, simplemente gritó encima de la gente y la música, "¡¿Cuál es tu maldito nombre?!"

El chico de repente dejó de bailar, mirando a Richie, "¿Qué?" Frunció sus cejas confundido.

Richie resopló y agarró la muñeca del chico, sacándolo de la multitud. El chico dejó caer su vaso vacío ante la repentina fuerza.

Richie lo empujó hacia la pared más cercana, donde estaba más tranquilo. Una pareja se besuqueaba a su lado.

"Dije," Richie tomó una respiración, "¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Richie".

El chico rió borracho. Dios, el chico parecía un peso ligero, pero Richie realmente no pensó-

"Eres jodidamente ardiente, eso eres," El chico más bajo coqueteó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Richie, mirándolo con ojos de venado.

"¿Qué?" Respondió torpemente, sacudiendo rápido su cabeza, "Eso no responde lo que pregunté. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Repitió. No sabía por qué estaba tan obsesionado en ese momento. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida en un intento de actuar casual.

"Mi nombre es Eddie," Rió otra vez, "¿Oíste todo lo que dije antes? Eres tan alto y, cómo, realmente lindo. ¿Puedo besarte?"

 _¡Joder, claro que puedes!_ Gritó el cerebro de Richie.

"Encantado de conocerte, Eds," El apodo resbaló de la lengua de Richie como si perteneciera, como si fuera hecho para que Richie lo dijera.

Eddie frunció el ceño. "Ese no mi nombre".

"Bueno, de cualquier forma, _Eds_ ," Richie se burló del chico borracho, "Soy demasiado caballeroso para besarte cuando estás tan embriagado y yo sobrio".

"Oh por Dios, ¿eres heterosexual? Lo siento, ew, oh por Dios," Eddie chispeó, levantando sus manos con disgusto mientras retrocedía un paso. Richie se rió.

"No diría que heterosexual".

Eddie se detuvo, mirándolo de nuevo perplejo. "Está bien... Así que realmente no estoy entendiendo por qué no podemos besarnos... pero no importa, el momento se arruinó, ni siquiera podemos besarnos ahora" balbuceó.

"Sólo no quiero tomar ventaja de ti, es todo. Me gusta tu maquillaje, por cierto. El rojo te sienta bien," Richie alagó la sombra de ojos del chico, esperando todavía poder conseguir el número de Eddie.

"Gracias, idiota, me gusta tu delineado. No es frecuente ver chicos con maquillaje que no sean afeminados, pero siempre he pensado que un chico con maquillaje es ardiente," divagó borracho la confesión, "Ahora vamos, sensual extraño que usa delineador, estoy sediento," arrastró y tiró con impaciencia de la mano de Richie. 

Richie se dejó querer, por alguna extraña razón. Normalmente no le gustaban las personas borracha a menos que fuera una de ellas, y tampoco ser mandado, Richie normalmente daba una mala excusa para escapar de ese tipo de situación. Pero, por alguna razón desconocida, se dejó llevar por el mandón chico borracho hacia la cocina.

"Es Richie, y creo que deberías tomar un vaso de agua," sugirió inocentemente, aunque era divertido hablar con Eddie en ese estado. Era entretenido.

"¿Agua?" Eddie se burló, aun tomando la mano de Richie a pesar de que le seguía el ritmo fácilmente (Richie no lo admitiría, pero eso le gustaba tanto como el chico), "¿Quién crees que soy? ¿El Eddie Kaspbrak de la preparatoria? No, no, no," Arrastró de nuevo, "Soy Eddie Kaspbrak universitario".

"Eddie Kaspbrak," Richie repitió en voz baja, saboreando el sonido. "¿A qué te refieres con eso, Eds?" Gritó preguntando para que Eddie pudiera escucharlo mientras llegaban a la cocina, medio esperando distraer a Eddie de beber. No funcionó.

Contempló los movimientos de Eddie mientras se servía otra bebida, tomando un sorbo inmediatamente. Richie se había olvidado del vaso rojo en su propia mano, y también bebió un sorbo.

"Quiero decir que soy un perdedor porque Bill y Bev lo son, no porque lo siga siendo". Dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo. Richie no lo entendió.

"¿Qué tiene de malo ser un perdedor?" Se recargó en la encimera y atrapó el brazo tembloroso de Eddie que iba a derramar su bebida.

"¡Todo! Ahora bebo y bailo en las fiestas y soy genial," Explicó de nuevo, sin notar que Richie no había soltado su brazo. "Incluso a veces fumo marihuana. ¿Sabes que diría mi madre si supiera? Creo que le daría un infarto, realmente". Eddie divagó, y Richie se rió del obviamente inocente chico.

"Eres lindo, Eds, pero no creo que tenga nada de malo ser un perdedor. De hecho, creo que es sexy. Pero si no eres un perdedor, entonces creo que-".

"¿Estás bromeando?" Eddie chisporreó rápidamente, interrumpiendo a Richie, "Soy el perdedor más grande que conozco". Se puso serio. Richie sabía que estaba siendo cruel.

"Creo que lo estás diciendo sólo para meterte en mis pantalones," Richie sonrió, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida. Ahora se sentía mareado.

"Tal vez," Eddie rió, acercándose y retorciendo las cuerdas de la sudadera de Richie en su mano izquierda.

Richie mordió su labio. _¿Todavía estoy demasiado sobrio para besarme con él?_

* * *

 

"Hey, Eds," El aliento de Richie cayó sobre la cara de Eddie. _Dios, es tan sensual._

"¿Hmmm?" Eddie tarareó en respuesta, su único pensamiento era: _¿Me va a besar? Espero que me bese. Dios, de verdad quiero que me bese._

"¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres endemoniadamente lindo?" Richie pellizcó su mejilla y Eddie se apartó lo más rápido que pudo, pero los brazos de Richie eran demasiado largos y lo alcanzaron de todos modos.

"Ve a chupar un bastón de caramelo, tú - tú, bocazas," Miró a Richie, maldiciéndolo en su mente.

"Sólo si es el tuyo, Eds". Richie sonrió.

Las insinuaciones no le llegaron a Eddie, y antes de darse cuenta dijo descaradamente, "Haré que te ahogues". Gruñó molesto.

"¡Woah woah, Eddie Spaghetti! ¡Al menos llévame a cenar antes!" Richie abrió la boca y soltó una carcajada. Eddie amaba ese sonido, pero se mantuvo enojado de todos modos.

"Yo - Yo -" Eddie titubeó, su cerebro se sentía confuso mientras trataba de encontrar algo que decir para excusarse de lo que acababa de decir. "Joder". Se conformó, sin saber qué más decir excepto la única palabra en su mente. Puso una mano sobre su cabeza que dolía un poco.

"Creo que necesitas sentarte," La cara de Richie cambio de una sonrisa a preocupación en cuestión de microsegundos cuando comenzó a llevar a Eddie al sofá más cercano.

Había otra pareja besándose ahí, Richie los echó con una patada y un amable "Hey. Muevanse, joder".

Ellos voltearon pero de todos modos se movieron a la esquina de la habitación.

Richie le entregó un vaso a Eddie, y este dió un sorbo. Era agua. "No quiero esto". Alejó el vaso, meneando la cabeza. "¿Dónde está mi bebida?"

"Oh, ¿esto?" Richie tomó la bebida que se había preparado Eddie, y la alejo de este. Tomó un sorbo descuidado, de alguna manera pareciendo saber que eso molestaría a Eddie. "Ten".

"Eres un ma-maldito asqueroso, ahora tiene tu baba por todas partes," Gimió.

"Creo que ahora no tienes otra opción más que tomar agua, Eds. Lo siento," Richie se burló de él. "Y no recuerdo que te quejaras de mi baba cuando la querías en tu boca. O en tu-"

"No digas más, bocazas, tomaré la maldita agua". Eddie puso su dedo en los labios de Richie para hacerlo callar. Richie lo lamió. "¡Dios! ¿Puedes ser más sucio?"

"Sólo en la cama, nene. Deberías elegir mejor tus palabras a mi alrededor," Richie echó su cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió por enésima vez esa noche, sin dejar de mirar a Eddie. A pesar de saber que Richie era el tipo de persona que odiaba, Eddie, para decirlo más simple, quería saltarle encima lo antes posible. _Eso es el alcohol hablando. Estoy borracho._ Notó que Richie terminaba su otra bebida por él.

"Oh, no," Eddie se encontró hablando en voz alta, "No puedo demostrar que Bill está en lo correcto. El dijo, dijo - ¡Esa cosa sobre mí estando borracho! Tengo que tener la razón". Dudó, sus ojos se abrieron ante esa realización.

"Hey, hey," Richie arrastraba las palabras, "Creo que necesitas... necesitas calmarte por un minuto". Se rió entre dientes, señalando perezosamente a Eddie.

"Estás borracho," Eddie respondió.

"No, nostoy, tú lo estás".

"Creo... creo que ambos lo estamos. ¿Significa que te puedo besar ahora?"

"Está bien, sí, tal vez. Sí... sí" Richie aceptó lentamente, parecía pensarlo.

Y con eso, Eddie se inclinó hacia adelante y, torpemente, chocó con la boca de Richie, moviendo los labios en sincronía con los del otro.

Eddie dejó su posición de piernas cruzadas y se arrodilló, agarrando en un puño la sudadera de Richie para mantener el equilibrio, tirando de Richie hacia abajo y haciendo que sus cabezas se golpearan a medio camino de besarse. Richie abrió la boca, "¡Ay!" Se quejó, pero rió de todas formas. Eddie también soltó una risita, los labios seguían trabajando en los del otro chico.

Se movieron un poco más, y de alguna manera Eddie terminó con una pierna sobre el regazo de Richie, pero no exactamente a horcajadas sobre él. Un brazo se esparció sobre el hombro de Richie, el otro alrededor de su cuello jugando con su cabello. Richie estaba presionado directamente contra el sofá, sus manos en el costado de Eddie sosteniendo la parte externa de su muslo.

La pasión se había calmado, convirtiendo los movimientos húmedos de la boca en perezosos, pero ambos estaban contentos. Eddie sólo se alejó cuando las conocidas notas de 'All I Want for Christmas is You' de Mariah Carey llegaron a sus oídos.

"Dios mío, está es, como, mi segunda canción favorita de Navidad, tengo que ir a bailar," Se emocionó.

"¿Puedo ir?" Richie sonrió con los ojos muy abiertos. Eddie notó lo agrandados que se veían con esos lentes toscos - incluso en el siglo veintiuno. _¿Cómo puede siquiera lograr verse tan jodidamente atractivo? ¿Cómo terminé con el chico más sexy del lugar?_

Eddie no contestó, sólo tomó a Richie de la mano por segunda vez en la noche y lo guió a la pista de baile.

Ambos apenas dejaron la compañía del otro por el resto de la noche - el chico más bajo siempre arrastraba al más lánguido entre la cocina, la pista de baile y el sofá. Fue de lo más divertido que Eddie había estado en una fiesta en mucho tiempo, o tal vez incluso en general.

Pero todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a su fin, lo entendió cuando Bill se le acercó en el sofá. Richie lo había dejado solo para ir por otro trago, entonces Eddie estaba sentado solo en el sofá, esperando a que su... amigo regresara.

"Hey, v-vamos, Eddie, nuestro ub-uber está afuera". Bill hipó, claramente tan perdido como Eddie.

"Pero, pero-" Eddie tartamudeó. No sabía cómo explicarlo, mirando hacia la cocina.

"P-por favor, Eddie, qu-quiero i-ir a casa," Bill gimió borracho, algo inusual, por lo que Eddie decidió irse con él sin protestar. "Lo siento, Richie," dijo tristemente en voz baja. Bill no lo escuchó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta trasera.

* * *

 

Richie tropezó con Stan de camino a la cocina. Sus ojos se veían hinchados, pero Richie no lo mencionó.

"Hey, te estaba buscando. Nos vamos ahora, ya pedí un uber," Stan dijo, luciendo un poco más sobrio que Richie, lo cual no era mucho.

"Pero - pero, yo." Richie tartamudeó, tratando de explicar.

"Por favor, Richie, son las cuatro de la mañana. Estoy jodidamente cansado," Stan prácticamente rogó. Richie suspiró y se quedó en silencio por un minuto.

"Está bien," aceptó con tristeza, siguiendo a Stan hacia la entrada.

_Ni siquiera conseguí su maldito número._

El par avanzó con dificultad hacia la puerta y entraron en el uber, ambos se quedaron en silencio durante todo el camino a casa, excepto por el "Gracias" que le dijeron al conductor mientras salían del asiento trasero.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta llegar a la habitación de Stan. Richie cerró la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo, y mientras daba la vuelta Stan lo abrazó. Richie pudo sentir las lágrimas empapando su camiseta, su sudadera colgada en el armario de Stan hace unos minutos.

"Hey, hey," Richie habló en voz baja y sorprendentemente tranquilo, moviendo sus brazos alrededor de Stan para frotar su espalda. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás llorando?"

"No lo sé," Stan confesó, " Ví a Bill con esa chica, y, y estaba inseguro - y, y borracho, y-," Empezó a llorar con mayor intensidad.

"Shh," Richie lo tranquilizó suavemente, otra vez, "¿Tuvieron una pelea?" Richie sabía que Stan era un borracho emocional, y se sintió mal por no advertirle a Bill si tenían una pelea. El Señor sabía que Richie y Stan habían tenido muchos de sus enfados estando ebrios, incluso siendo mejores amigos.

"S-sí, estaba furioso y acongojado, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la chica era literalmente Beverly y que sólo se estaban abrazando porque son los jodidos mejores amigos. Me molesté y luego él se molestó, y soy tan tonto," Lloró otra vez, todo salió amortiguado contra el pecho de Richie, y este se mordió el labio. Definitivamente debió de advertirle a Bill. Lo solucionarían cuando estuvieran sobrios.

"Creo que necesitas dormir, Stan. Te sentirás mucho mejor en la mañana".

Stan se apartó y miró la camisa de Richie, frunciendo el ceño. "Te manché de maquillaje. Lo siento," Sollozó.

Richie rió en voz baja, "No te preocupes por eso, Eddie derramó toda su bebida sobre mí en algún punto de la noche, por lo que mi camisa tendrá que ser lavada de cualquier manera". Divagó, mencionando el objeto de su enamoramiento.

"¿Eddie?" Stan preguntó.

"Sí, es este chico realmente lindo que conocí. El Chico Cenicienta, de hecho".

Stan asintió en comprensión, ahora metiéndose a la cama. Richie se metió en la cama corrediza debajo de él.

"Ese es el nombre del compañero de Bill," Stan murmuró somnoliento después de un minuto.

Richie bostezó antes de hacer clic en su mente sobre lo que Stan había dicho. "¿Qué?" preguntó, pero Stan no respondió, parecía haberse quedado dormido. _Mierda._

* * *

 

Cada día de la siguiente semana Eddie se preguntaba acerca de Richie. Le preguntó a Bev si ella lo conocía, ella confesó que sólo lo había conocido de paso.

Ahora mismo, él estaba de camino a casa de su madre. Era el día después de Navidad, y a pesar de haber tenido un maravilloso día con la familia de Bill, sabía que era momento de enfrentar a la suya. No planeó quedarse mucho tiempo.

"¡Eddie osito!" Ella chilló cuando abrió la puerta. "¡Oh, pensé que no vendrías a ver a tu pobre y anciana madre! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!"

"Hola, mami," Él fingió, "Te traje algo". Le extendió la caja de regalo que llevaba en la mano.

"Gracias, querido, yo también tengo algo para ti," Lo condujo dentro y le mostró el árbol navideño de plástico que ponía desde que era pequeño. Había mucho regalos debajo, cuidadosamente envueltos y con brillantes moños. Él sabía que estaba intentando hacer, y no iba a seguirle el juego.

"Oh, ma, realmente lo aprecio pero siento no poder quedarme mucho tiempo," Fingió de nuevo. "Tengo... una cita". Dijo la primer cosa que saltó a su mente.

"¡Oh! ¿Una cita?" jadeó, "¿Es tu alma gemela? Oh, ¿cuándo la conoceré? Estoy segura que es adorable, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes, querido?"

"N-no estoy seguro que sea mi alma gemela p-pero es... no es una ella, ma". Eddie empezó, tomando una respiración profunda tratando calmar su ansiedad y el pánico ya corría por sus venas. _Inhalador, inhalador, inhalador._ "Es un chico. Soy gay".

Su cara vaciló por un momento, pero mantuvo una fachada suave. "Oh, cariño, no lo eres". Sus ojos se abrieron como si estuviera preocupada, pero ella todavía hablaba sin emoción, "Sólo estás enfermo. ¿Has estado tomando tus pastillas? Sabía que no estabas bien cuando arrojaste tu riñonera..."

"¿Estás jodidamente bromeando ahora mismo? ¿Enfermedad? Bien, ¿Qué-qué maldita enfermedad tengo realmente, ma? ¿Sabes qué eran esas pastillas? ¡Eran gazebos! ¡Eran mierda!" Eddie hirvió, dejando que su ira se apoderara de su garganta. Pasó junta a ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con una mano en el pomo. "Me voy ahora. Déjame saber cuando quieras aceptar que soy gay y que no es - que no es una de tus enfermedades inventadas, y entonces podemos hablar. Hasta que estés de acuerdo con todo esto, no esperes ver o escuchar de mí otra vez".

Y con eso, un nuevo y mejorado Edward Kaspbrak se marchó de la casa de su infancia, azotando la puerta en la cara de su abusadora y caminando nuevamente hacia el porche. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la casa de Bill, donde este ya lo esperaba fuera.

Bill dió sus propios pasos hacia su mejor amigo. "¿Cómo es-estuvo tod-?" Eddie lo interrumpió cuando se dirigió directamente a abrazarlo, presionando su rostro contra el pecho de Bill; este envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Eddie de manera reconfortante, dejándolo llorar.

"Se lo dije, Bill, le dije que soy gay ¿y sabes que dijo? ¡Dijo que estaba jodidamente enfermo!" Dijo enojado, aunque todavía llorando. "Entonces le dije acerca de los- los-"

"Placebos," Bill dijo por él.

"Joder. Los volví a llamar gazebos otra vez - en su cara. Joder". Eddie no lloró por esto, se rió un poco de sí mismo. Bill también rió entre dientes.

Bill llevó adentro a Eddie sin decir nada y se sentaron en el piso de su habitación, con las piernas cruzadas.

"Entonces ¿qué te hizo decirle? Que eres gay, me refiero".

"Bueno, yo -yo conocí un chico en la fiesta de Navidad la semana pasada, y no he dejado de pensar en él". Eddie movió sus pulgares y observó las manos en su regazo. "Necesitaba una excusa para no quedarme mucho tiempo, y dejé escapar que tenía una cita, ella básicamente preguntó por la chica y se me salió que mi alma gemela no es una chica y que me gustan los chicos".

"Estoy or-orgulloso, amigo".

"Además le dije que no esperara nada de mi hasta que me acepte, así que, me gustaría poder quedarme aquí durante las vacaciones más tiempo, si a ti y a tu familia no les importa," Eddie sonrió a medias, mirando a Bill.

"C-como dije," Bill estaba recostado boca arriba en el suelo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. La situación le recordó a Eddie las pijamadas en la escuela secundaria, y la primera vez que le confesó a Bill que pensaba que no le gustaban las chicas, "Eres como un hijo - y un hermano. Cuéntame sobre este chico, siquiera. No has estado con nadie en mucho tiempo".

"Eso es porque últimamente había sentido que debería esperar a que llegara mi alma gemela, algo así. Pero no sé," trazó las cobijas de la cama de Bill con la punta de sus dedos, "Pero este chico era... diferente. Me refiero a, sé que estaba borracho, pero sentí esta extraña conexión con él. Como, él es el tipo de persona que cualquiera - incluso yo - pensaría en odiar. Y se suponía que yo, en cualquier otro universo, probablemente lo odiaría. Pero," suspiró, "no lo hago. Realmente me gusta. Fue raro. Por un momento había creído que era mi alma gemela, pero no estaba seguro, por eso no dije nada. No quería que pensara que estaba sacando conclusiones o algo así, tú sabes. Cómo ¿qué si él no sentía lo mismo?"

Bill tarareó, señalando que estaba escuchando a que Eddie continuara.

"Él era ardiente como la mierda, también. Me besuquee com él como quince veces," Eddie rió de su yo borracho, "Era realmente alto. Tan alto como tú. Con todos esos rizos negros, y pecas, y unos muy lindos ojos marrones," Eddie dijo efusivamente, recordando claramente al atractivo casi desconocido. Estaba grabado en su mente. "Pero no conseguí su número o algo parecido. Así que, realmente sólo puedo esperar a verlo otra vez. Su nombre es Richie, por cierto". Eddie terminó.

Bill se sentó de repente, completamente enderezado y con los ojos abiertos. "¡A-amigo! ¡Ese es el jodido compañero de Stan!" Se rió. "Oh, Stan me d-debe diez billetes".

"Bueno ¡no te quedes ahí parado, dame su numero o algo! ¿Y qué es eso de los diez billetes?"

Bill sonrió maliciosamente, "Súbete al c-carro, iremos a sorprenderlos. Te exp-explicaré la apuesta en el camino".

Eddie se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos y entrar en la furgoneta de Bill, mientras este buscaba a tientas sus llaves y todavía intentaba ponerse un zapato al subir al automóvil. Sonrisas salvajes aparecieron en la cara de ambos.

"¿De verdad pi-piensas que Richie podría ser tu alma g-gemela?" Bill preguntó mientras emprendían su camino al distrito de Parkland.

"Dije que no lo sé, idiota, pero tal vez". Eddie se sonrojó ante el pensamiento. El encantador, hermoso Richie que vivía sólo a unas horas de camino - ¿su alma gemela? Parecía imposible. Le hizo retorcer el estómago.

"¿Sigues teniendo esos ba-bastones de caramelo dibujados? En tus pies, me refiero".

"Eso creo, ¿por qué?"

"Sólo comprobando. Tenemos que tener alguna pr-prueba.Quiero decir, se verá ex-extraño de todos modos - peor si nos presentamos y exigimos que se quite los calcetines y no e-están allí, pero así es la vida, ¿sabes?" Eddie se enamoró de sólo pensarlo. Tenía que recordarse que no debía elevar sus esperanzas. Pero Bill provocaba eso en la gente, los esperanzaba. "A-ahora, sobre la apuesta..."

"Stan y yo estuvimos pl-platicando una vez, sobre ustedes dos, y él estaba di-diciendo que si conocieras a Richie lo odiarías, y parecía tan s-seguro de eso que no pude evitar decirle. Como tu mejor am-amigo, sé tu tipo, y Richie definitivamente encaja. Stan pensó que la forma en que actúa Richie y lo desordenado que es podría ap-apartarte por completo, pero pensé que su estética geek-raro-pero-aún-punk que tiene p-podría anular eso. Y estaba en lo correcto. Entonces, Stan me debe d-diez dólares".

"No sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Me conmueve que me conozcas tan bien, pero también, no hagas apuestas sobre mi, idiota".

"No pasará de nuevo, capitán". Bill saludó mientras giraba suavemente hacia lo que Eddie supuso era el camino de entrada a la casa de Stan. "Aquí".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?" Eddie preguntó, mirando a Bill mientras bajaba de la camioneta.

"Subimos y tocamos la campana," Bill respondió fácilmente.

"No me digas que de verdad harás que haga todo el asunto del alma gemela solo, Billy," Eddie suplicó, sintiéndose ligeramente traicionado porque Bill le hiciera eso. Llevarlo todo el camino hasta ahí para que haga que se avergüence.

"Ahora, ¿en que mundo haría eso, Eddie?" Bill le sonrió sobre el hombro con confianza, y esto reconfortó inmensamente a Eddie. Por supuesto que Bill tenía un plan. Gran Bill siempre tenía un plan. Esta era una de las muchas razones por las que Eddie recibiría una bala por él.

Subieron las escaleras de la gran casa de Stan, y Bill tocó el timbre. Los dos esperaron por un minuto en el frío antes de que Stan abriera la puerta.

"Hola bebé, hola Eddie, ¿qué están haciendo aquí, chicos? Me refiero, no que no esté feliz de verlos-" Stan empezó, pero fue interrumpido por una voz que Eddie reconoció sólo podría ser de una persona.

"¡Eh! ¿quién es?"

Y ahí estaba él. Todo, aproximadamente 1.93 de él, de pie detrás de Stanley. Su cabello negro parecía aún más rizado y desordenado, y sus brazos pálidos sobresalían de su camiseta azul que parecía sacada de una película de los años 80. ¿Y esa era una cadena de oro colgando flojamente de su cuello? Eddie estaba prácticamente desmayándose.

La voz lo sacó rápidamente del trance, "¿Eddie Spaghetti?" Richie dijo, ligeramente incrédulo antes de sonreír. "Jesucristo, Eds, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, no sabía que me rastrearías".

"No te rastree, bocazas," Eddie rodó los ojos, "Y ese no es mi nombre. Sólo sucede que nuestros compañeros son almas gemelas".

"Eso es ci-cierto," Bill intervino "Y me debes diez bi-billetes". Bill sonrió a su novio, que lucía incluso más confundido de lo que Eddie podría haber estado alguna vez, y eso ya era decir algo.

"Espera, ve más despacio. ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes dos? ¿Y por qué te debo diez dólares?" Stanley preguntó, frunciendo las cejas. "Pasen y sientense," los condujo dentro, mordiendo su labio.

Llevó a los otros tres a su habitación, Bill lo seguía, Eddie seguía a Bill, y Richie iba último. ('¡Tengo que ir detrás tuyo, Eddie Spaghetti! Y no te pierdas, esta es una casa grande y tú eres pequeño ¿sabes?' 'Dios, cambié de opinión, te odio').

Se sentaron en el suelo de la habitación de Stan, y de alguna manera se sintió... bien, para Eddie. Como si debiera ser así. Como si algo similar estuviera pasando en ese mismo momento en un universo diferente, en algún lugar.

"Así que," Stan empezó, sonriendo suavemente y dando su mirada naturalmente dulce hacia Eddie, "Eddie, confío en que me darás la versión más fiable de la historia. Así que, por favor, dime qué está pasando".

"Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de la fiesta de la semana pasada? No te ví ahí, pero Bill me dijo que irías y me imaginé que probablemente estarías con él todo el tiempo - y tampoco ví mucho a Bill esa noche. Así que, estaba bebiendo, pasándomela bien la pista de baile, y algún idiota caminó hacia mí y me gritó en la cara, luego casi me asalta físicamente mientras que yo estoy imposibilitado física y mentalmente. Así que estoy-"

"¡Oye, eso no fue lo que sucedió! Puedo decir lo que realmente pasó, ¡déjame hacerlo!" Richie objetó, "Y estabas borracho de todas formas, yo estaba sobrio. Lo puedo contar mejor".

"¡No lo estuviste por mucho tiempo!" Eddie reprochó. Discutieron como niños sobre quién tenía que contar la historia, hasta que Bill intervino una vez más.

"¡Oiga, oigan! ¿qué t-tal si Eddie nos cuenta su versión y c-cuando acabe Richie da la suya". Medió.

"Gracias, Billy. De cualquier manera, él me empujó hasta una pared, luego fuimos a la cocina y él estaba siendo un idiota, luego regresamos a la pista de baile y luego al sofá, en donde antes de que me diera cuenta, ¡nos estabamos besando!" Eddie exclamó, impidiendo que su sonrojo se elevara lo suficiente para notarse, pero sintiendo pequeños escalofríos en sus mejilla.

"Oh, mierda. Está bien, creo que te debo diez billetes, bebé". Stan se levantó para buscar su billetera.

"Ah, sí, y gracias por apostar a mi mejor voluntad, Stan. Me gustaría pensar que prefiero a las personas que no son idiotas que se ven bonitos, pero Bill me conoce mejor. Apostaste contra mi mejor amigo, debiste saber que perderías," Eddie se rió.

"Voy a ignorar la primer parte, pero sí," Richie aceptó, "Probablemente esa sea la razón por la que apostó dinero y no una mamada".

"Quiero decir, tomaría cualquiera de los dos," Bill bromeó mientras Stan regresaba y le entregaba un billete de diez dólares.

"Oh, esta boca vale más que diez dólares, nene," Stan dijo con descaro, aunque un poco timido, pero aun así los hizo estallar en risas, como niños de secundaria.

"¡Bien, bien, mi turno!" Richie aplaudió, "Así que, todo empezó hace unos años cuando estaba en una fiesta de Derry. Estaba haciendo lo mío, cuando ví al chico más lindo que-"

"Ugh," Eddie gruñó, apoyándose en sus brazos, "¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver?"

"¡Porque eras tú, pequeñín Eddie Spaghetti, lindura!" Richie extendió la mano para pellizcar las mejillas de Eddie, y este se apartó con poco entusiasmo, tratando de esconder el rubor que Richie una vez más estaba formando en sus mejillas. Culparía a la dureza de las manos de Richie si alguien preguntara al respecto.

"Callate, prosigue," murmuró.

"Así que, ví a este chico súper lindo, pero no le dije nada ni hablé con él para nada, de alguna forma esperaba poder volver a verlo otra vez. Sin embargo pensé en él de vez en cuando, particularmente cuando me ponía muy caliente y molesto, si sabes a lo que me refiero, Eds". Richie le dió un codazo a Eddie, sonriendo como una pequeña mierda.

"Por Dios, eres realmente desagradable". La cara de Eddie estaba casi tan roja como una remolacha, pero nadie lo mencionó.

"Sólo por ti, cachetitos. Así que, yendo más rápido, estaba en esta fiesta de Navidad a la que Stan el galán me trajo, porque, ya sabes, me encantan las fiestas de Derry. Son mucho mejores que las de Parkland. Así que nos presentamos y Stan ya se está chupando la cara con su novio a los tres segundo de llegar, así que voy a la cocina por un trago, y luego me muevo a la siguiente habitación a bailar mi canción favorita de Navidad. La vida de la fiesta, Richie Tozier, a tu servicio. Y luego, lo veo. ¡Chico Cenicienta! En el centro de la multitud, obviamente borracho, ¡bailando con todo su pequeño corazón! Y yo pienso, Joder, tengo que hablar con él esta vez, esto es una señal. Así que trato de preguntar su nombre , pero la multitud es tan ruidosa que tengo que gritar, pero él todavía no me oye-"

"Eso es difícil de creer, tú eres bastante ruidoso," Stan interrumpió.

"Sí, Stan, soy consciente. Pero aparentemente no lo suficiente ruidoso. Así que tomé su mano y lo llevé a una pared, ¡él ya estaba coqueteando conmigo y haciendo movimientos de querer besarme! Pero, como un caballero, rechacé sobriamente, porque no puedo tomar ventaja de alguien claramente embriagado. Pero entonces..." Richie sonrió con culpa, rascándose la nuca. "Bueno, me empecé a sentir mareado en el momento en que estaba siendo guiado a la cocina por mi nuevo, mandón, pequeño amigo borracho".

Dios, si las caras pudieran prenderse en fuego por un sonrojo, el cuerpo entero de Eddie hubiera hecho combustión espontánea en este punto.

"Y algo sobre bastones de caramelo fue dicho, y yo hice una insinuación sobre una mamada, creo..." Richie pensó por un momento, pero la mención de los bastones de caramelo le recordó a Eddie porque estaba ahí. Eddie continuó para terminar la historia.

"Y entonces nos besamos en el sillón, bailamos, bebimos y hablamos por el resto de la noche, básicamente. Ahora, Richie, si fueras tan amable, quítate los calcetines". Exigió, haciendo que Richie frunciera las cejas.

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que te quitaras los calcetines". Eddie volteó su cabeza de rizos castaños desordenados para mirar a Richie mientras se quitaba sus propios zapatos y calcetines, observando a Richie encogerse de hombros y hacer lo mismo después de que Bill dijera, "Si-simplemente hazlo".

Eddie odiaba los pies, especialmente la idea de los pies de otra persona - tan cerca del suelo, la suciedad y todos los olores de sudor en los zapatos y calcetines todo el día, ew - pero deseaba esto por sí mismo. Entonces, lo hizo.

Ambos chicos se miraron los pies del otro. En los cuatro, pequeños bastones de caramelo estaban garabateados a juego, inconfundiblemente hechos por Eddie. Richie soltó una risita.

"Si esta es tu manera de decirme que quieres que te chupe los dedos, Eds, no tengo más remedio que declinar amablemente".

"¡No, no mis bastones de caramelo! ¡No los perviertas!" Eddie protegió sus pies de la mirada feliz de Richie, antes de que fueran atacados por los besos del chico larguirucho.

"Sabía que había algo en ti," Richie dijo, su aliento se abanicaba en la cara de Eddie de una manera familiar. Eddie lo jaló hacia abajo para otro beso, sonriendo ampliamente en medio de eso.

"Sabía que había algo en ti también, bocazas". Dijo contra los labios de Richie, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Richie, deseando nunca tener que levantarse.

"¡Ahora tendré que llamarte Eddie Spaghetti por siempre!" Richie rió maliciosamente durante el beso.

"Dios, te odio". Eddie respiró.

"No, no lo haces". Richie respondió descaradamente, sonriendo y manteniendo su rostro cerca de Eddie, todavía encima de él. Besó al chico más pequeño otra vez.

"No, no lo hago".


	3. Fanarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créditos del arte a 80seddie en Tumblr.


	4. Números telefónicos (Stan/Bill/Mike)

Mike Hanlon nunca había pensado mucho sobre las almas gemelas - y ciertamente nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que estuviera roto hasta que pasó. Ni siquiera sabía que estar roto era una posibilidad.

Siempre había asumido que existía un poder superior que creaban dos almas tan correctas entre sí que podían estar conectadas físicamente (¿El Destino, Dios, los Secretos del Universo? Mike no sabía) y podría brindarle  _su amor verdadero_  de una manera u otra. Eso era lo que se suponía que pasara. Eso siempre pasaba. Para  _todo el mundo_.

Todos excepto Mike Hanlon, aparentemente.

Empezó en Noviembre. El primer par de días todo lo que hacía Mike era pensar. No sabía qué hacer con esas notas escritas es su brazo izquierdo, observando la tinta negra en su piel marrón dorada.

 _Espero que tengas un día genial. Estaré esperando Química. Te amo. -S_ , con un corazón garabateado al final. Se dio cuenta de lo nítida que era la cursiva y cómo las i estaban salpicadas de corazones.

Debajo de esto, fue garabateado en una letra más desordenada:  _Últimamente he estado buscando fotografías de aves, así que espero te gusten cuando las dibuje... También te amo. -B_

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para poner a girar la cabeza de Mike.

Le informó a su compañero, Ben, y los dos se apresuraron ese día a la biblioteca, verificando en cada libro que podían encontrar de almas gemelas. Había sólo un par. Dios, ¿por qué sólo un par? (Sabía que el internet sólo podría hacerlo sentir peor - viendo parejas regodeándose y contando su historia de amor. Juró que no necesitaba escuchar eso). Mike sintió como si se fuera a enfermar, Los libros no decían nada que los chicos no supieran ya.

"¿Estás bien, hombre?" Ben preguntó tentativamente a Mike, poniendo su mano en la espalda mientras Mike se sentaba en su cama, pasándose las manos por la cara un par de veces - como si fuera un sueño.

"Sí. Sí, estoy bien. Sólo... confundido, es todo".

Ben asintió en entendimiento y Mike se sintió un poco mejor. Ben siempre le recordaba a su madre - por extraño que sonara. Ben era inteligente, servicial, cuidadoso y un buen oyente. Mike quería mucho a Ben. Se habían conocido en la biblioteca de su ciudad natal mucho años atrás - Ben fue el primer amigo real de Mike, siendo educado en casa y todo eso. Mike aprendió pronto que también era el único amigo de Ben. Ocupado siendo objeto del acoso de Henry Bowers, no tenía mucho tiempo para la gente de su escuela - pasó la mayor parte escondido. Mike descubrió esta trágica historia cuando recién empezada su amistad. Los dos eran inseparables en su tiempo libre - compartiendo ser buscados constantemente por Bowers y su pandilla, junto con pasar horas en la biblioteca pública (un lugar al sabían Bowers era muy estúpido para entrar; y donde estaban a salvo) tratando de descifrar la...  _extraña_  historia de su ciudad.

Habían pasado unos pocos mese desde que aparición de las primeras notas, y Mike estaba menos desconcertado estos días de primavera de lo que estaba al principio. Las notas no eran tan frecuentes ahora como lo fueron antes - y Mike, aunque todavía confundido, lo dejó pasar. Había intentado escribirles a través de su propia piel, pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta.  _Roto._

Salió de su dormitorio al cálido aire de Abril, la briza acariciaba su rostro. Lo primero de su día era su clase de Literatura. Él personalmente prefería Historia, pero eso no era hasta las dos de la tarde y Literatura empezaba puntualmente a las nueve.

Sus manga largas cubrirían los garabatos que estaba seguro se esparcirían en sus brazos - siempre pasaba a esta hora del día. Mike se imaginaba que este era el período de Química de sus almas gemelas, algo así. No estaba completamente seguro de si llamarles almas gemelas o no - porque, si fueran sus almas gemelas, seguramente habrían recibido sus garabatos también ¿verdad?  _Roto._

Mike salió de sus negativos y confusos pensamientos mientras entraba al salón de Literatura, observando a los otros estudiantes tomar sus asientos. Mike prefería sentarse en la fila del medio, junto a su amigo - bueno, menos que amigo, más un conocido - Eddie.

A Mike le gustaba Eddie lo suficiente. Él era algo calmado, pero los garabatos en sus brazos eran ruidosos. Poseía más coronas de flores de las que Mike podía contar, y las usaba todas con frecuencia - intercambiables e inocentes. Mike pensaba que parecía un pequeño ángel - un precioso, pequeño ángel queer. Para Mike su favorita de las coronas de flores de Eddie era la rosa azulada con las espinas falsas. Se dió cuenta que Eddie sólo la emparejaba con un atuendo específico - un suéter azul claro y jeans blancos. Pequeñas cosas como esas había obligado a querer conocer mejor a Eddie - pero siempre mantenía su distancia, sin querer que las cosas fueran incómodas. Y además, siempre hacía su pequeña rutina de charla y saludaba amistosamente 'hasta mañana' mientras salían de clase sin ninguna otra noción.

"Hola Mike," Eddie sonrió mientras Mike sacaba la silla a su lado, tomando asiento. "¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?"

"Estuvo bien, no hice mucho - sólo salí con Ben. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?" Mike contestó, inconscientemente bajando sus mangas para cubrir sus manos.

"El mío también estuvo bien. El sábado, almorcé con mi amiga de la escuela secundaria, Bevvie, y casi el reto del fin de semana salí con Richie, las cosas como de costumbre". Eddie respondió cn una suave sonrisa, metiendo la mano en su mochila y sacando sus materiales, ajustando su corona de flores cuando se sentó de nuevo. "Sabes, deberíamos salir alguna vez".

Mike vaciló brevemente, sorprendido. ¿Qué tipo de coincidencia era esa? Trató de no hacer notar su vacilación momentánea. "Sí, sí. Eso estaría genial, me apunto". Trató de jugarlo fríamente, parecía funcionar.

"De hecho... " Eddie empezó, "Ahora que lo pienso, Richie mencionó una fiesta el viernes..." Eddie le dio a Mike una sonrisa diabólica, conociendo lo suficientemente bien a Mike para saber que le gustaban las fiestas.

"Oh, sí, hombre ¿dónde? ¡Me super apunto!" Mike levantó las cejas y sonrió. Si Mike no fuera el mariscal de campo de segundo año del equipo de su universidad, nadie adivinaría que disfrutaba las fiestas. Prácticamente destilaba responsabilidad y competencia, se sentía mal imaginarlo sosteniendo un cigarro de marihuana o una vaso rojo.

"Es en una de las casa de fraternidad - un amigo de Richie la está organizando, creo. Aquí," Le extendió su teléfono a Mike, "Apunta tu numero, te mandaré mensaje".

Y así lo hizo, y con eso, la clase comenzó.

Mientras Eddie tomaba cuidadosas notas, Mike intentó prestar atención, de verdad lo hizo, pero algo lo estaba molestando. Siguió mirando furtivamente las escrituras y garabatos debajo de su manga.  _S... B..._

Antes de saberlo, la clase había terminado y los otros estudiantes empezaban a empacar y arrastrar los pies por la escalera y salir por la puerta.

"Hey, Eddie-" Mike se volvió hacia el chico más bajo justo cuando se levantaba para irse.

"¿Sí?" Eddie levantó la vista. Mike admiró sus grandes ojos marrones de venado y su cabello deliberadamente desordenado y rizado. Eddie parecía el lindo primo de la fiesta familiar.

"Uh, ¿podrías mandarme tus notas? Es que no pude prestar atención por nada del mundo hoy," Gruñó, esperando que Eddie no sintiera el extraño tono en su voz.

"Sí, no te preocupes. Te enviaré fotos cuando regrese a mi dormitorio".

"Eres el mejor, Eddie". Mike lo apuntó juguetonamente con el dedo, dándole una sonrisa con los dientes mientras agarraba su bolsa del suelo. Eddie recuperó la sonrisa antes de retirarse con un saludo.

_Hoy ha sido muy raro._

Mike recogió también sus cosas que no usaba, metiéndolas en su mochila, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

Intentó mantener su mente despejada de camino a casa, no queriendo mirar las notas en su brazo hasta estar en privado. Los pocos minutos de camino se sintieron como una hora - el tiempo siempre parecía ir más lento cuando Mike menos lo quería.

MIke rompió a correr ligeramente cuando su dormitorio fue visible.

"¿Ben?" Mike llamó mientras entraba, se enrolló las mangas de su camisa hasta que prácticamente cortaban la circulación en sus hombros.

"Hola, ¿cómo estuvo la clase?" Preguntó cautelosamente, sacando la cabeza del baño, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano.

"Uh, estuvo bien. Tengo nuevas notas hoy," Dijo tan calmado como pudo, poniendo sus cosas en el suelo junto a su cama y sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, girándola para quedar de frente a Ben.

"Huh, eso es bueno. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribieron, ¿no?"

"Sí, un par de semanas. Quiero decir, sigo teniendo dibujos de aves de B, y estoy seguro que S hizo los pequeños corazones. Estoy bastante seguro porque es quien siempre dibuja con plumón azul, especialmente, y B hizo todos los otros dibujos... Pero he notado algo extraño, de hecho..." Mike se detuvo, escaneando sus brazos.

"¿De que se trata?" Su amigo preguntó, el sonido saliendo amortiguado debido al cepillo de dientes que ahora le hacía espuma en la boca.

"Sólo recibo los dibujos de S debajo de los codos, y los de B arriba de los codos. Creo que podría ser de la misma manera en mis piernas - cuando era un niños sólo conseguía dibujos en la parte superior de mis brazos, muslos y rodillas. No pensé nada de eso en aquel entonces, sin embargo... Pero ahora sé que probablemente esos eran de B... ¿Es eso posible?" Mike preguntó incrédulo, con una expresión de confusión.

Ben miró por el espejo su expresión, regresando de cepillarse los dientes y sentándose en su cama. Juntó las manos, frotándolas.

"No estoy seguro. Sé que no has querido revisar en internet - pero yo he hecho mi búsqueda de todas maneras por falta de un mejor recurso. Leí algunos geniales artículos de este tipo bastante recientes, de hecho - pero no parece que tu caso encaje con los más comunes. Pero la buena noticia es: Es posible tener dos almas gemelas".

Mike estuvo en silencio un momento. "¿Cómo sabes que no es mentira? ¿Cómo sabes que no es sólo gente que ya tiene su alma gemela la que escribe eso por lástima a las que no la tienen?" Estaba amargado e inseguro, aunque trató de no mostrarlo en su escepticismo.

"Te enseñaré, dame un minuto". Ben fue rápido a recoger su laptop, su lengua asomando por un lado de su boca mientras se ajustaba las gafas y escribía con furia.

Mike suspiró y giró la silla en su escritorio. Extendió sus brazos frente a él. Si S estaba en la parte inferior y B en la superior, tenía sentido por qué a veces parecía que tenían una conversación en un solo sentido. Su brazo izquierdo estaba desordenado, su derecho bastante limpio - sabía que ambos eran diestros. Había deducido eso meses atrás.

Miró hacia el interior de su bicep izquierdo para leer.  _Dejé mi teléfono en mi cama esta mañana, así que no puedo enviarte un mensaje de texto, obviamente, pero vi tu mensaje cuando desperté, y normalmente diría que sí, pero le prometí a Georgie que iría a su juego de baloncesto esta noche. Que tengas un gran día, hermoso, te llamo después. -B_

S no había respondido o había respondido cerca de donde B le había escrito. De cualquier manera, Mike no podía verlo. Pero S había garabateado la letra de una canción - se dio cuenta de esto cuando la había confundido con notas anteriores - todo en su antebrazo izquierdo.

_Esperaré hasta que llegues a casa porque no puedo dormir sin ti, bebé... Cualquiera que haya amado sabe exactamente lo que siento - demasiado fuerte para fingirlo, nada puede reemplazarlo... Llama a la radio si no puedes estar sin tu pareja..._

Era evidente que B había escrito algo en respuesta, pero Mike pensó que nunca lo sabría.

"¡Aquí!" La exclamación de Ben lo sacó de sus pensamientos errantes. Mike giró para enfrentarse a su amigo más cercano una vez más. Ben tenía su laptop frente a Mike, abierta en un artículo y una fotografía.

En la foto había tres personas - tres mujeres. Todas sostenían los brazos con la parte inferior hacia arriba. Garabatos idénticos.

"Te dije que era posible," Bendijo, sus ojos azules muy abiertos y una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro.

"Yo". Mike comenzó, pero se interrumpió, cerrando la boca. Suspiró antes de volver a hablar, con los ojos enfocados en la imagen. "Esas personas tienen todos los garabatos de las demás. B y S no tienen los míos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Está bien, ¿entonces?" Ben intentó, "eso no significa que no sean tus almas gemelas, o que estás roto. Sólo significa... que eres un caso extraño. Es como.. es como..." Se detuvo, tratando de pensar en la comparación perfecta.

"Ben-"

"Es como Derry. Al igual que, claramente ha estado sucediendo algo por siglos, tú y yo sabemos eso, pero todos los demás simplemente... felizmente lo ignoran y lo dejan pasar. Sé que ninguno de nosotros es particularmente aficionado a la situación de la gente en Derry, pero creo que deberías intentarlo esta vez. Sólo deja que ocurra". Ben explicó, y para cualquier otra persona no tendría el menor sentido, pero para Mike sí, aunque no le gustó.

"Pero no quiero estar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nad-" Comenzó, pero Ben lo interrumpió de nuevo.

"Mike. Esto es lo que has planeado hacer al respecto desde que éramos niños - retrocede y deja que el universo lo haga. Ambos sabemos que te orientará en la dirección correcta".

Mike suspiró de nuevo, sabiendo que su amigo de cabello claro tenía razón. "Está bien".

* * *

La semana de Stan pasó con desafortunada rapidez. Claro, a Stan le gustaban las fiestas y amaba a su mejor amigo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de ser arrastrado a una fiesta sin Bill a su lado. Sabía que Richie obviamente estaba llevando a Eddie, y aunque estaba feliz por la pareja y le encantaba pasar el rato con ellos, sabía que terminarían borrachos y besándose en un sofá en algún lugar lejos de él.

Pero para el momento en que estaba teniendo estos remordimientos, era viernes por la mañana - cuatro días tarde para renunciar.

Era un día frío, especialmente siendo Abril, y esperaba afuera para que Bill lo recogiera. La pareja hizo planes para almorzar antes de que Bill comenzara su camino a casa por el fin de semana.

Tan egoísta como sonaba, Stan deseaba que se llevara a Eddie con él. No porque no le agradara Eddie - porque amaba al chico pequeño, ¿cómo no podrías amar a alguien tan parecido a ti mismo? - pero por el razonamiento antes mencionado. A Stan no le importaría salir de fiesta esa noche si sólo fueran Richie y él, como los viejos tiempos. Pero, por desgracia, Stan sabía que tendría que valerse por sí mismo esa noche. Tal vez podría quedarse en el auto. Stan se rió ante la idea al ver el jeep azul de Bill aparcado en el estacionamiento, y se dirigió hacia allí.

"Hola, b-bebé," Bill saludó cuando Stan se subió al auto.

"Hola, nene," Stan sonrió mientras se abrochaba el cinturón, inclinándose para besar a Bill en los labios, "¿A dónde iremos?"

"Bueno, sé que no es pa-particularmente romántico, pero P-panera - si te parece bien".

"Es perfecto," Stan respondió, una sonrisa suave todavía se posó en sus facciones - la presencia de Bill siempre tenía ese efecto en él.

En los siguientes veinte minutos entraron a la cafetería, cogidos de la mano en la fila mientras esperaban su turno para ordenar.

Stan miró alrededor y accidentalmente hizo un breve contacto visual con el chico detrás del mostrador, quien en ese momento estaba tomando la orden de la madre y el niño frente a ellos. Stan estaría mintiendo si dijera que no encontró atractivo al chico.

Vestía un suéter amarillo de manga larga debajo del delantal, era alto y musculoso, con la piel oscura que brillaba a la luz del sol de la tarde que entraba por las ventanas. Stan revisó su nombre.  _Mike._

Stan permaneció en silencio junto a Bill, mientras este ordenaba por los dos - sorprendentemente más tartamudo de lo habitual, Stan sabía que Bill sólo hablaba así cuando estaba nervioso o emocionado, pero lo dejó en el fondo de su mente como si sólo fuera un día difícil.

Stan admiró la suavidad en la voz de Mike, a pesar de que todo lo que dijo fue "¡Gracias, que tengan un buen día!"

Stan lanzó una sonrisa amistosa en dirección a Mike mientras el par se alejaba, y jura que Mike se la regresó. Stan se sintió raro.

"Él era realmente lindo," Bill lo admiró distraídamente cuando los dos eligieron una mesa y se sentaron.

"Sí, lo era," Stan estuvo de acuerdo, bebiendo su limonada. Todavía se sentía extraño, pero lo ignoró.  _Tal vez hoy fue sólo un día extraño._

* * *

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir?" Mike le preguntó a Ben por octava vez.

"Sabes cómo me siento acerca de las fiestas, Mike," Ben se rió entre dientes, se ajustó los gafas de lectura y levantó la vista de su libro de texto para ver cómo Mike sacaba su teléfono mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

"Lo sé, lo sé pero... me siento mal, que te quedes aquí solo toda la noche," Mike confesó. No estaba exactamente preocupado sobre la habilidad social de su amigo, sabía que Ben había hecho amigos en sus clases y salía con ellos, aun así realmente sintió una punzada de culpa al saber que lo dejaría allí solo durante horas.

"Tengo que entregar un ensayo el lunes por la mañana, amigo, estaré ocupado". Ben prometió, y Mike le dió una media sonrisa antes de poner atención a su teléfono que acababa de zumbar en su mano.

 **(8:37 pm) Eddie corona de flores de Lit**  
Hey, la fiesta es en la casa alfa sig

 **(8:37 pm) Eddie corona de flores de Lit**  
Si quieres enviarme un mensaje cuando estés aquí podemos reunirnos y te presento a algunos de mis amigos. Si quieres.

 **(8:38 pm) Yo**  
Sí, hombre, eso suena genial, te lo haré saber con certeza

Mike metió su teléfono en su bolsillo, aliviado. Alfa Sig estaba cerca - a solo quince minutos caminando desde el dormitorio de Mike y Ben. No le gustaba conducir a las fiestas, especialmente a las que iba solo, sin conductor designado para asegurar su regreso a casa de forma segura. Miró hacia su amigo, que había vuelto a enfocarse en su libro. "Bueno, si cambias de opinión, Eddie dijo que es en Alfa Sig".

"¿Eddie corona de flores?" Ben alzó una ceja, pero no levantó la vista otra vez. Mike vió sus ojos escanear la página.

"El único y original," Mike rió entre dientes, buscando la manija de la puerta, "¡Te veo después, amigo!" Llamó desde la puerta.

"¡Nos vemos! ¡Ve con cuidado!" Ben dijo antes de que Mike cerrara la puerta, en dirección a Alfa Sig.

Mike podía escuchar la fiesta cuando se acercaba. Por un momento se preguntó si llamarían a la policía antes de acabara la noche.

Se acercó a la casa más iluminada, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Rápidamente le envió un mensaje de texto a Eddie.

 **(8:54 pm) Yo**  
Ya estoy aquí, ¿todavía queres que nos veamos?

 **(8:54 pm) Eddie corona de flores de Lit**  
¡Sí! De hecho estamos en el porche delantero, puedo verte caminar

Mike levantó la vista de su teléfono, y efectivamente estaba Eddie - aunque sin corona - parado con un chico, una chica y otro chico. El primer chico, notó Mike, era alto, con cabello rizado oscuro y gruesas gafas de culo. Tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello y los hombros de Eddie. La chica tenía el pelo corto y rojo, pero eso era todo lo que Mike podía distinguir desde donde estaba. El último chico estaba del otro lado de Eddie, más con el chico de cabello negro. Mike lo reconoció, ya que era el cliente de ese mismo día. Qué mundo tan pequeño, ¿eh?

Mike subió corriendo los escalones, con una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro.

"¡Hola Mike!" Eddie se separó del chico más alto para saludar con entusiasmo a Mike, "Me alegro que pudieras venir. Este es mi novio, Richie," Eddie se giró y le hizo un gesto al chico del que se había alejado - Richie - detrás de él. Richie dio un paso adelante, extendiendo una mano.

"Richie Tozier, a tus ordenes". Mike se subió un poco las mangas de su chamarra con cierre roja (para que ya no tuviera las mangas colgando, eso hubiera sido vergonzoso) y le estrechó la mano firme pero amistosamente.

"Mike Hanlon," Asintió con la cabeza a Richie, mientras la chica a espaldas de Eddie se adelantaba.

"Esta es mi amiga de la secundaria, Bevvie," Eddie explicó, dejándola pasar para estrechar la mano de Mike.

"Beverly Marsh," Hablaba con delicadeza pero un poco de frialdad, y Mike la miró bien a la luz que emanaba del interior. Tenía grandes ojos verdes brillantes, dientes perfectamente rectos y blancos, y pecas que salpicaban su nariz. "Pero todos simplemente me llaman Bev. Bevvie es un apodo de la infancia," Ella sonrió y le dio un codazo a Eddie, causando que se retorciera.

"¡Ah, he escuchado de ti! Mike Hanlon, encantado".

"¿Qué, Eds, no le contaste de mi? Estoy herido," Richie también le dio un codazo a Eddie, y este lo empujó juguetonamente antes de que Mike interviniera.

"No te preocupes, también he escuchado de ti". Las mejillas de Eddie se sonrojaron ante la declaración de Mike.

"No le hagas caso a Richie, él es una puta por atención," El último de los cuatro dio un paso hacia adelante, sonriendo cortésmente y extendiendo su mano finalmente. "Soy Stanley Uris, pero puedes llamarme Stan".

"Sí, creo que te reconozco, ¿entraste a Panera Bread con un chico... como así de alto?" Mike estimó la estatura del chico con el que vio a Stan ese día. Estrechó suavemente la mano de Stan - él parecía ser una persona amable.

Stan soltó un bufido brusco. Mike no sabía que los bufidos podían sonar tiernos antes de eso. "Sí, ese era mi novio, Bill. Me sorprende que me hayas reconocido, sinceramente".

"Bueno, yo-" Mike comenzó, antes de ser interrumpido por Richie.

"Eddie y yo iremos a tomar unas bebidas y luego a la mierda en general, y ya hemos perdido la pista de Beverly en los últimos tres segundo". Mike notó que estaba hablando más con Stan que con él. Debieron llegar todos juntos.

"Está bien, ¡pero soy el conductor designado, así que decido cuando nos vamos!" Stan llamó a la pareja, Edie ya estaba a la mitad del pasillo, tirando a Richie detrás de él.

"No conozco muy bien a Eddie, pero él no me parece tan partidario de fiestear, supongo que estaba equivocado," Mike dijo ausentemente, mirando al par mientras Stan les gritaba.

Stan giró de vuelta a Mike, "Hablando de, ¿cómo conoces a Eddie?" Preguntó, planteando una conversación educada.

"Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en la clase de Literatura," Mike se encogió de hombros, "Normalmente sólo hablamos. Me gustaría pasar el rato y conocerlo un poco mejor, parece un chico genial - de hecho él me invitó a pasar el rato, supongo, pero algo me dice que eso no va a suceder". Mike sonrió, entretenido con su nuevo (se atrevía a decirlo) amigo.

Stan dejó salir una risa entrecortada. "No te preocupes, no te pierdes de mucho. Richie es el único que puede manejar a Kaspbrak cuando está borracho y mandón".  _Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak_. Mike mantuvo el nombre en mente para cambiar su contacto más tarde.

"Ah," Mike elevó sus cejas, asombrado otra vez, "¿Son almas gemelas?"

"Sí," Stan asintió, manteniendo la sonrisa nostálgica e inocente en su rostro. "Es gracioso, de hecho, Richie es mi mejor amigo y Eddie es el mejor amigo de mi novio - eh, Bill. Beverly creció con Bill y Eddie, pero cuando nos presentaron, Richie le tomó un gusto rápido así que la adoptamos en nuestro 'grupo' bastante rápido. Todos crecimos a un distrito de distancia... no recuerdo porque todo esto es relevante, lo siento," Stan divagó, y Mike podía sentir la ansiedad del chico.

"Está bien, soy curioso. Entonces ¿dónde crecieron todos?" Mike no estaba seguro porque estaba tan intrigado, aunque estaba seguro de que no estaba simplemente investigando por cortesía. Lo atribuyó a su curiosidad natural.

"Richie y yo crecimos en Parkland mientras que Bill, Eddie y Bev crecieron en Derry. Está a sólo un par de horas de aquí. ¿Quieres entrar?" Stan abrazó su suéter más cerca de su cuerpo, y Mike asintió, agarrando la puerta y manteniéndola abierta para su nuevo conocido.

"Eso es gracioso, de hecho," Le dijo a Stan mientras caminaban por el pasillo. La casa apestaba a alcohol y sudor. "Yo también crecí en Derry, pero fui educado en casa por mi mamá y así podía ayudar en la granja familia".

"Huh," Stan tarareó con interés mientras se acercaban a la cocina. Se sirvió una taza de refresco de vainilla. "¿Quiere un poco?" Señaló hacia Mike, haciendo un gesto al vaso en su mano. Mike asintió.

Stan terminó de verter y fue a apoyarse en el mostrador a su lado. Bebieron en silencio. Mike habló después de un momento.

"¿Quieres salir de aquí? Quiero decir, conozco una cafetería que está sólo a una cuadra de aquí, podemos regresar por tus amigos dado que eres el CD..." Sugirió, algo aprensivo, receloso de la respuesta del chico de cabello rizado.

Stan simplemente lo miró y sonrió, asintiendo, y Mike observó los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas.  _Su alma gemela es un tipo con suerte._

Los dos dejaron sus tazas en el mostrador y el más bajo siguió a Mike, clamando por los escalones - uno al lado del otro.

"No me di cuenta de que no estaba de humor para fiesta," Mike reflexionó mientras comenzaban a caminar, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta sólo para tener un lugar donde guardarlas.

Stan se rió una vez. "He sabido desde el lunes por la mañana que no estaba de humor festivo, pero una vez que acepto una invitación de Richie, él no me deja retirarme".

Mike sonrió y miró a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que Stan se agarraba los brazos con las manos, obviamente fríos, e hizo el siguiente movimiento sin premeditación alguna.

"¿Tienes frío?" Empezó a quitarse su chamarra, "Ten, toma esta".

Entregó su chaqueta carmesí a Stan, quien se detuvo y la miró por un momento antes de tomarla con vacilación y ponérsela. Mike notó que le quedaba adorablemente grande.

Los chicos caminaron el resto del camino en silencio, Stan parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y Mike pensando en nada.

* * *

Stan escuchó el timbre de la campana cuando Mike se detuvo abierta la puerta. Miró alrededor de la pintoresca y pequeña cafetería, rápidamente siguió a Mike a una mesa para dos personas, levantándose en el taburete de la barra. Notó que estaba bastante vacío a esa hora de la noche. Stan se sentó y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo de Mike.

"Iré por un café, ¿quieres algo?"Mike le preguntó, saltando de su silla tan pronto como se había subido.

"Uh, sí, ¿puedes traerme un té verde? Mi cartera está... " Stan palmeó su bolsillo antes cubrirse el rostro, todavía sosteniendo la chaqueta de Mike, "En el carro".

Mike dejó salir una pequeña risa, "Yo invito". Se volvió demasiado rápido para ver a Stan sonrojarse de vergüenza. Sólo él podía ser tan olvidadizo.

Y entonces Stan se sentó allí durante el par de minutos que le llevó a Mike conseguir las bebidas. Dejó que el enrojecimiento en su rostro se apaciguara, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa excepto en que Mike era tan caballeroso. Mike lo hizo sentir... extraño. Extraño bueno, como Bill.

El teléfono de Stan vibró en su bolsillo. Vió a Mike tomar sus bebidas y dirigirse hacia su mesa. Stan rápidamente debatió si sería grosero sacar su teléfono. ¿Qué pasa si se trata de Richie? ¿Qué pasa si es una emergencia? ¿Qué pasa si es Bill? Yendo en contra de su naturaleza amable sacó su celular.

 **(9:23 pm) Bill** **(corazón agitado)**  
hola bebé, solo quería checarte, espero que te diviertas, Georgie ganó su juego, así que es genial, pero te extraño mucho :(

 **(9:23) Yo**  
Estoy bien, espero que tengas una buena noche, yo también te extraño :( Ojalá estuvieras conmigo

"Aquí tienes tu té," Mike regresó con una sonrisa y le dio a Stan la taza caliente.

"Gracias," Stan correspondió alegre tono, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa con los dientes, "Ah - Aquí tienes, uh, aquí tienes tu sudadera de regreso". Empujó torpemente el bulto que había estado sosteniendo sobre la mesa hacia Mike.

"Así que," Mike comenzó la conversación, "¿Cómo es tu alma gemela?"

Stan sintió como si ese chico pudiera leer su mente. "¿Estás seguro que quieres preguntar eso? Podría hablar de Bill por siempre". A decir verdad, Stan era escéptico de que estuviera realmente interesado, y no quería aburrir a Mike.

"Estoy seguro. Soy una persona curiosa". Mike puso su cabeza entre las manos sobre la mesa, mirando expectante a Stan.

"Bueno, le gusta aprender a dibujar cosas que me gustan, lo cual es realmente dulce. Él.. él tiene un hermano menor que ama mucho. Su hermano pequeño, de hecho, casi muere hace algunos años - ahora está bien, por supuesto, pero toda la terrible experiencia realmente impactó a Bill y me dijo que desde entonces ha sido dos mil veces más protector. De hecho regresó a casa por su partido de baloncesto esta noche, por eso no estaba con el resto de nosotros.. Um... No hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo. Desde Noviembre. Lo conocí por Richie, bueno, lo conocí formalmente. Sabía quién era porque está conmigo en la clase de Química de la mañana, y creo que tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por él. De alguna manera es gracioso, nunca había dibujado en mí mismo antes de conocerlo, él me dijo que antes creía que estaba, como...  _Roto._

Mike dejó escapar una risa entrecortada. "Me identifico mucho".

Ahora era el turno de Stan para preguntar. Bebió un sorbo de té, probando la temperatura. Le quemó ligeramente el labio superior. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de alguien que tenga dos almas gemelas? ¿Cómo, que hay tres de ellos?" Mike inclinó la cabeza como si ya supiera la respuesta de Stan. Cambió de posición para quedar sentado derecho, y tomó un sorbo de su café. Él estaba todavía inclinado hacia adelante. 

"Quiero decir, he visto sobre eso en internet, algo así, pero nunca había conocido alguien con dos almas gemelas". Stan estaba ligeramente perplejo. ¿Mike tenía dos almas gemelas? ¿Cómo era eso?

"Bueno, ahora lo haces". Leyó de nueva cuenta la mente de Stan, afirmando el hecho simplemente.

"Qué bien, sin embargo, ¿cómo son?"

"No sé, nunca les he conocido, pero ya se conocen... Y yo, uh, no creo que vean mis garabatos".

"¿De verdad?"

"Bueno, de hecho la situación completa es un poco rara".

"¿En qué sentido?"

"Como, tengo sus garabatos en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo. Uno de ellos, su inicial o nombre es B, no estoy seguro, pero sólo puedo ver sus dibujos cuando los hace en mis bíceps o mis muslos. Y S, S no dibuja mucho, pero cuando lo hace son usualmente pequeños corazones, y sólo puedo verlos cuando los dibuja debajo de mis codos o mis rodillas. A S le gusta cuando B dibuja aves..." Mike suspiró melancólicamente, luciendo como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

Stan frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, dejando que sus ojos cayeran a los brazos de Mike, todavía cubiertos por el mismo suéter amarillo de ese mismo día. "Eso es... extraño. Suena mucho a-"

Fue interrumpido por su teléfono sonando fuertemente, y vio a Mike saltar sobresaltado. Se levantó de la mesa - era Beverly.

"Lo siento, es Beverly, probablemente debería-"

"No, sí, está bien," Mike negó con la cabeza como si sacudiera físicamente sus pensamientos. Stan miró su pantalla y se deslizó hacia su derecha.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Stan!" Beverly gritó. Sonaba bastante intoxicada, pero no completamente borracha, "¡¿Dónde estás?!"

"Uh, salí de la fiesta para tomar un café con Mike, ¿por-?"

Beverly lo interrumpió. "¡Necesitas regresar! Richie y Eddie están - oh, Dios - ¡RICHIE! ¡OH DIOS! ¡STAN REGRESA POR FAVOR!" Hubo un fuerte e indescifrable ruido de fondo, y sonó como si el teléfono se hubiera caído. "¡Está bien, está bien, ya voy para allá, te veo pronto!" Stan, habló rápidamente, ahora nervioso por el pánico, colgó y bajó apresuradamente de su silla, olvidando cualquier pensamiento previo que tuviera. Mike hizo lo mismo.

"¿Todo está bien?" Preguntó, sus grandes ojos castaños nublados de preocupación. Stan lo hubiera admirado si Bev no lo hubiera asustado por completo en ese momento.

"Uh, aparentemente no, así que me tengo que ir, algo sobre Richie y Eddie - no estoy muy seguro, pero no sonaba bien," Stan respondió, ya a mitad de la cafetería, Mike pisándole los talones.

Los dos corrieron de regreso a la fiesta, y Mike parecía más tranquilo que Stan al respecto. El béisbol de la escuela secundaria no había dado sus frutos - y Stan casi le pidió a Mike que lo llevara cargando en su espalda. Parecía más que suficientemente fuerte, sus músculos se veían incluso debajo del suéter en plena oscuridad.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, subieron por la escalera del porche al unísono y Stan abrió la puerta de par en par, comenzando a registrar la casa en busca de sus amigos.

Cuando encontró el dormitorio donde estaba el trío de idiotas, casi no podía creer la escena que se presentó ante sus ojos. Se detuvo en la entrada.

* * *

Mike se paró detrás de Stan y trató de entender qué estaba pasando, pero la música que venía del piso inferior todavía era casi ensordecedora.

Vio a Eddie, tirado en el piso, desmayado, algo manchando la camisa blanca que había estado usando debajo de su moño, ahora desabrochado. Vio a Richie sentado al lado de Eddie, sin pantalones y con la cabeza entre las manos, llorando, sin siquiera notar la presencia de Stan y Mike. Vio a Beverly sentada todavía en la cama contra la cabecera, quien parecía haber dormido. Stan se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, haciendo que los ojos de Beverly se abrieran de golpe y que Richie levantara ligeramente la cabeza.

"¡Oh, Stanley! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Eddie está muerto!" Richie sollozó sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Eddie, sin moverse de su lugar en el suelo.

"¿Qué  _demonios_ , Richard?" Stan exclamó, caminando dentro de la habitación. Mike observó la escena y se quedó detrás en la puerta. "Esto es por lo que no me gusta dejarte a solas con alcohol, oh Dios, ¿Bev?" Él la miró e interrogó simplemente diciendo su nombre. Les habló como si estuviera castigando a unos niños, y eso hizo que Mike quisiera reírse. El estaba entretenido.

"Lo siento - estoy - estoy drogada... qué pasó... estaba, entré porque... porque escuché gritar..." Parpadeó lentamente, "Y estos dos... están en la sala de estar casi... casi cogiendo en el sofá. Pero entonces... Eddie vomita su propia camisa - y yo estoy como '¡Oh, joder! ¡Esos son... esos son mis idiotas!'"

Mike señaló la expresión de Stan como irritado. "¿Podemos acelerar la explicación un poco, Bev?"

Ella movió la mano en el aire. "Estoy llegando a eso. Así que te llamo, y... ¡y estoy impactada! Y los traigo aquí, sólo... como, justo antes de llegar aquí... y Eddie... Estaba apoyado en Richie, y luego se cayó". Miró solemnemente a Eddie, su historia aparentemente terminada. "No sé dónde están sus pantalones". Declaró tranquilamente y señaló a Richie, quien tenía la cabeza nuevamente en sus brazos, sus ojos nunca dejaron de ver a la pareja en el suelo.

"¡Te lo dije, Bev! ¡Está muerto!" Richie miró hacia arriba y lloró de nuevo, moviendo su mano para sostener la de Eddie. Mike rodó los ojos pero sonrió, dejando de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta y entrando a la habitación.

Se arrodilló al otro lado de Eddie, levantando su brazo inerte y palpando su muñeca. "No está muerto," Animó a Richie, "Tiene pulso, y está respirando". Mike miró a Stan, quien había suspirado y había tenido la oportunidad de hablar, antes de deslizar sus brazos bajo el cuerpo de Eddie y recogerlo de forma nupcial. Su boca quedó abierta por un momento antes de parpadear un par de veces.

"¿Q-qué?" Graznó, y el sonido hizo que Richie tropezara mientras se ponía en pie.

"¡Eddieee! ¡Estás viv-!" Richie comenzó a insultar, antes de que Stan lo interrumpiera.

 _"Cierra la boca, Richie,"_  Stan lo silenció inmediatamente, frotando sus sienes antes de mirarlos mientras hablaba, "Nos vamos a casa. Todos podemos quedarnos por esta noche en nuestro dormitorio, sólo... sólo vayan al auto, por favor. Mike, si no te importa llevar a Eddie abajo".

"Sí, yo lo hago. ¿Quieres que vaya? Probablemente alguien tendrá que cargarlo hasta el final". Señaló con la cabeza hacia el apenas consciente chico de veinte años en sus brazos.

"Sí, eso estaría bien," Stan claramente hizo todo lo posible para darle una sonrisa a Mike, pero este podía decir que estaba estresado.

Tropezando a través de la casa yendo detrás de un tipo medio desnudo que apenas conocía mientras cargaba al medio consciente novio de este, que olía a alcohol y vomito, hizo que la noche de Mike fuera extraña, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a echar una mano. Hubo peores noches en su vida.

Stan y Richie se sentaron al frente en la camioneta roja de Tozier, Eddie todavía estaba adormecido en los brazos de Mike en el asiento trasero con Beverly sentada a su lado. El viaje en automóvil fue silencioso, ni siquiera Richie dijo una palabra. Mike estaba bastante seguro de que en realidad estaba dormido.

Eddie no se había vuelto a desmayar, lo cual era bueno, y Mike hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlo despierto, moviéndolo de vez en cuando hasta que Eddie se movía inquieto en respuesta. También agradeció a Dios que no vomitara de nuevo.

Cuando Stan estacionó el auto frente al dormitorio, dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta a Mike, que salió con cuidado. Richie tropezó somnoliento detrás de ellos, y Bev fue la última en caminar hacia la puerta. Stan abrió la puerta y todos entraron.

Mike dejó a Eddie sobre lo que parecía ser la cama de Richie mientras Stan tomaba un vaso de agua. Richie y Bev se tendieron en el piso.

"Dale esto a Eddie, asegúrate que beba al menos la mitad del vaso," Escuchó a Stan instruir a alguien, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Oyó a alguien caminar detrás y luego a su lado. Era Stan.

"Te ofrecería llevarte a casa, pero dejarlos solos me pone ansioso. No quiero que incendien el lugar," Stan rodó los ojos e intentó darle humor sarcástico a la situación.

"Está bien, ¿quieres darme tu número? Tal vez podamos pasar el rato de nuevo, y ya sabes, no tener que preocuparnos de la gente borracha". Mike sonrió entre dientes.

"Ah, sí, me gustaría eso," Stan sonrió y agarró un marcador del escritorio más cercano. Mike se quedó parado en la puerta abierta una vez más, y extendió la palma de su mano izquierda, Stan la agarró ligeramente con los dedos para mantenerla erguida mientras escribía con el plumón.

Mike miró su palma mientras Stan trabajaba, y por algún giro del destino, ambos giraron su mano izquierda donde había aparecido la misma escritura. Los chicos levantaron la vista de sus manos y se miraron fijamente.

"Yo-" Ambos comenzaron simultáneamente.

"¡Stan!" Richie llamó, interrumpiéndolos, "¡Stan!" Repitió con impaciencia, más fuerte, después de no tener respuesta durante un segundo.

"Tengo que-"

"No, sí-"

"Bien, ¿quieres-?"

"Sí, te llamo mañana-"

"Genial. Buena noche". Stan terminó la conversación, mirándose ahora los pies, los dos todavía claramente deslumbrados.

_Santísima mierda._

El día siguiente no pudo llegar suficientemente rápido para Mike.

Corrió todo el camino a casa, radiante - estaba eufórico.

"¡Ben!" Exclamó, arrojándose a través de la puerta de su dormitorio.

"Regresate pronto, ni siquiera son las once," Ben habló, levantando la vista de su laptop que estaba sentado leyendo en su cama.

Mike se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, y procedió a subirse a la cama contraria. Le contó a Ben cada detalle de la noche, realmente irradiando alegría.

Cuando se hizo la una de la madrugada y parecía que era hora de irse a la cama, Mike apenas podía dormir. Sólo quería que _ya llegara la mañana_.

* * *

Stan fue el primero en despertar la mañana siguiente, a las diez en punto, que era su horario habitual los fines de semana.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, aunque había permanecido sobrio la noche anterior, todavía tenía mucho en que pensar. Mientras los demás dormían, se acostó en la cama y miró el techo durante unos minutos, haciendo todo lo posible para recordar lo que Mike había estado diciendo en la cafetería.

Dos almas gemelas. S y B. B dibuja aves, se escriben notas. Y entonces lo que pasó la noche anterior - ¿Lo habrá visto Bill también?

Stan revisó su teléfono.

 **(9:43 am) Bill** **(corazón agitado)**  
[Nuevo mensaje con imagen]

 **(9:43 am) Bill**   **(corazón agitado)**  
buenos días, princesa - sólo es curiosidad, ¿por qué escribiste tu propio número en tu mano?

 **(10:07 am) Yo**  
Llamame

"Bill," Stan respondió con urgencia al primer timbre.

"¿Está t-th-todo bien? Me e-estás pr-preocupando un poco," Bill respondió apresuradamente, luchando por pronunciar las palabras - Stan podía decir que estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Nada de qué preocuparse, yo sólo... espera". Stan entró al baño, pasando sobre el cuerpo dormido de Bev en el suelo, para poder hablar sin miedo a despertarlos. "Anoche... no sé siquiera por dónde empezar". Stan sostuvo su cabeza en su mano. Podía imaginar a Bill en su cabeza, frunciendo las cejas y mordiéndose el labio superior como cuando intentaba descifrar algo.

"N-no me irás a de-decir que me e-en-engañaste, ¿verdad?"Bill parecía bromear, pero el tartamudeo mostró sus ansiedades una vez más.

"¿Qué? Oh Dios, no, ¡Nunca lo haría!" Stan fue rápido para objetar. "Lo que intento decir es... ¿Me creerías si te digo que tenemos otra alma gemela?"

* * *

"¿Hola?" Stan contestó al primer timbre, para la sorpresa de Mike. Su voz sonaba diferente a través del teléfono.

"¿Stan? Es, uh, es Mike," Informó nerviosamente, tirando del dobladillo de la camisa que usaba en la cama. Se sentía como una colegiala hablando con su enamoramiento.

"H-hola, Mike," Stan titubeó, "Así que, um, el escrito de anoche - Bill también lo vió". Mike pudo escuchar un poco la sonrisa en sus palabras mientras hablaba, "Acabo de hablar por teléfono con él hace media hora... Hoy regresará la campus, si tú, uh, quieres conocerlo. Él realmente quiere conocerte - tartamudeaba tanto, creo que por el nerviosismo y la emoción," Stan se rió en el auricular.

"¡Me encantaría conocerlo!" Mike exclamó, un poco ruidoso. Ben se giró en la cama al otro lado de la habitación.

"Yo- ¿quieres su número? De hecho, te agregaré a un chat grupal, él silencia todos en los que está, generalmente. Piensa que pueden ser un desperdicio de notificaciones, pero creo que puede hacer una excepción esta vez-" Stan divagó adorablemente. Mike tomó nota del hábito.

"Sí," Mike sonrió, "Sí, eso sería... realmente genial".

"¡Stan!" Mike escuchó en el fondo de la llamada telefónica, y Stan gruñó.

"Lamento que siempre nos estén interrumpiendo," Se rió brevemente antes de que su nombre volviera a ser mencionado, lo que le hizo gritar '¡Cállate, Richie! ¡Dame un minuto!' en respuesta antes de volver con Mike en el teléfono, "El deber llama," Suspiró antes de continuar, "Te llamo después - Bill debería volver cerca de las cinco, ¿podríamos ir a cenar? En algún lugar agradable, quiero decir..." Se detuvo, su nombre fue gritado nuevamente. "POR EL MALDITO AMOR-" Mike lo oyó gritar antes de que se cortara la llamada. Él rió en voz baja y sostuvo el teléfono en su regazo.

"Suena perfecto". Mike sonrió de nuevo, hablando en voz baja para sí mismo.

No fue sino hasta las dos de la tarde cuando Mike empezó a recibir mensajes de Stan y un número desconocido - el cual sólo podía ser de Bill.

 **(2:12 pm) Stan (corazón flechado)**  
Hola. No quiero presentarlos por el momento, pero hice reservaciones para cenar en este lugar elegante al que mis padres siempre me llevan... Te mandaré la dirección más tarde.

 **(2:13 pm) [Número desconocido]**  
suena genial, voy camino a casa. estoy deseando conocerte, mike.

Mike rápidamente puso a Bill como contacto. También estaba emocionado.

 **(2:13 pm) Stan (corazón flechado)**  
¡No mandes mensajes y conduzcas! ¡Te vas a matar!

 **(2:14 pm) Bill** **(corazón con moño)**  
estoy parado en la luz roja, creo que estoy bien

 **(2:14 pm) Yo**  
Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Stan en esto, no quiero que mueras pronto

 **(2:15 pm) Bill (corazón con moño)**  
bien, bien, hablo con ustedes cuando llegue a casa

El teléfono de Mike sonó mientras estaba en el auto camino a encontrarse con Bill y Stan para cenar. Había pasado casi una hora eligiendo un atuendo, con la ayuda de Ben, y esperaba estar vestido apropiadamente. Cogió el teléfono.

"Hola Stan," Saludó tranquilamente, no queriendo parecer tan nervioso como se sentía.

"Hola," Stan saludó de regreso, y Mike escuchó un '¡H-hola!' en el fondo, que sólo podía ser de Bill, "Solo quería que supieras que ya estamos aquí, y simplemente le das mi nombre al camarero".

"Puedo hacerlo," Mike asintió, "Debería llegar en un par de minutos".

"Genial," Mike podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Stan. Estaba bastante seguro que Stan era el único de los tres que no estaba temblando de los nervios. "Nos vemos dentro de poco entonces".

"Nos vemos," Mike sonrió antes de colgar. Pasaron unos pocos minutos más, como años, y Mike se acercó al estacionamiento, dejando su viejo automóvil y mirando hacia el lugar. Stan no bromeaba cuando dijo que era elegante - sus padres claramente tenían dinero.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio, esperando que sus manos no estuvieran tan sudorosas como se sentían.

* * *

Bill se movió sobre las puntas de sus pies, ajustando su peso y constantemente inquieto.

"¿Por qué no te sientas?" Stan se rió de su extraño comportamiento, "Te ves raro, parado en el medio del restaurante así". Se rió de nuevo.

"Estoy n-n-nervioso, St-Stanley... Quiero decir, ¿y sh-sí no le gg-gusto? Quiero decir, sé que es l-lindo, pero y si él ph-piensa q-que-"

"Bill," Stan interrumpió su balbuceo acerca de sus inseguridades, parándose para ajustar el cuello de Bill que seguía estando desordenado. "Eres uno de los chicos más hermosos que he conocido. Él no va a pensar menos de ti, igual que yo".

Bill respiró hondo y vislumbró al mismo hombre que los había conducido a su mesa llevando a un chico alto, moreno y guapo hacia donde estaban.

"Ooh, ahí viene," Stan susurró, y Bill bajó la vista para ver la sonrisa en la cara de Stan mientras miraba hacia Mike.

"Su mesa, señor," El anfitrión, que sonó presuntuoso, inclinó brevemente la cabeza hacia Mike antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, dejando a Mike de pie allí y sin saber qué hacer. Bill se sintió de la misma manera. Gracias a Dios por Stan.

"Mike," Stan sonrió y caminó hacia adelante, tomó la mano de Mike y lo llevó hacia Bill. Este sonrió nerviosamente y pensó por un momento en lo mal que iba a ser su tartamudeo tan pronto como abriera la boca. "Este es Bill. Bill, Mike".

Mike se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Bill - que tenía una expresión indescifrable.  _Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh, Dios._

Para su gran sorpresa, Mike dio un paso adelante, aunque todavía sostenía la mano de Stan, tomó la mejilla de Bill suavemente en su palma, y brevemente conectó sus labios. Se giró e hizo lo mismo con Stan antes de también tomar la mano de Bill.

"Tengo que admitirlo," Mike rió entre dientes, "Quería hacer esto desde que los ví en Panera el otro día".

Esto causó la risa de Bill, y agarró la mano libre de Stan con su propia mano izquierda, los tres juntos, conectados como deberían.

"Entonces, encantado de conocerte también". Bill sonrió abiertamente, los otros dos correspondieron.  _Sin tartamudear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de su servidora:  
> Traducir este capítulo ha sido por mucho un constante sube y baja de emociones. Una de las razones principales es el hecho de que Stanlon es tan lindo que duele, porque mi dulce bebé Mike merece todo el amor del mundo. Viva el poliamor.  
> Y luego a eso se le puede sumar que la autora presenta a mi hermoso bebé Ben, no es fácil tenerlo por tan poco tiempo. Se supone que Benverly es la próxima pareja en hacer su aparición, pero la autora no ha actualizado desde hace meses y no se sabe cuándo volverá :(


End file.
